Hilo
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Obito acostumbraba ayudar ancianitas, nunca espero que una lo ayudará a él. Maldito hilo rojo y maldito Kakashi. [Kakaobi]
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Muchas gracias por entrar a leer ^^

 **Advertencias:** contenido yaoi [Chicox chico]

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo la historia .3.

Disfruten~

* * *

" _ **Rojo"**_

Obito caminaba por el pueblo con un semblante resignado, ¡no era justo! Él había ido a invitar a Rin a dar una vuelta por Konoha, algo casual para intentar disimular la cita, pero cuando ya llevaba un tiempo buscándola, la encontró al lado del bastardo de Kakashi. Suspiró sintiéndose derrotado, ella no había dudado en ningún momento en declinar su oferta para seguir con el amargado de Hatake. Horrible, su suerte era horrible. A veces se ponía a pensar que nunca iba a encontrar el amor, todas parecían cegadas por el bastardo sin gracia de Kakashi, Rin parecía deslumbrada con ese idiota.

―Estúpido Bakakashi―murmuró apretando los dientes, tenía una mueca realmente frustrada en el rostro. Su vista estaba posada en el suelo mientras pateaba una piedrilla con algo de furia. Sabía que la pobre piedra nada tenía que ver con sus ganas de ahorcar a Kakashi; sin embargo, servía para desquitarse un poco.

Alzo la vista al cielo que estaba empezando a oscurecer, entrecerró un poco los ojos al intentar recordar en qué endemoniado lugar se encontraba, ¿las afueras de Konoha?, giró su vista en todas direcciones. Había estado caminando por un sendero de manera tonta, lo mejor era regresar, podía ser peligroso estar de noche afuera de la ciudad. Se giró sobre sus talones con claras intenciones de irse de ahí hasta que escuchó un sonido lastimero. Su cuerpo se paralizo de miedo _"¿un fantasma?"_ pensó sintiendo como su pulso empezaba a aumentar.

―A-Ayuda―se giró con rapidez al escuchar la voz de la que parecía ser una anciana mayor. Corrió con rapidez apenas pudiendo sostener el cuerpo pequeñito y de apariencia frágil de la ancianita.

―¡¿Se encuentra bien?!―inquirió con verdadera preocupación en la voz.

―Sí, gracias, es que ya no podía cargar con todo eso sola, ya estoy muy mayor para esto―la anciana le sonrió con agradecimiento―. ¿Ya casi se llega a Konoha?

Obito asintió―Sí, tranquila, tal vez como a medio hora caminando―dijo él mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

La adorable mujer hizo un puchero―. Pensé que era menos―la anciana hizo el ademán de tomar su enorme bolso de carga.

―¡No se preocupe! Yo también voy para Konoha, lo puedo cargar por usted―Obito ofreció con una enorme sonrisa.

―No es necesario―dijo la viejita negando con la cabeza―. Pesa mucho.

―Por lo mismo no debería preocuparse, yo soy un ninja de Konoha―el de ojos negros señaló su bandana con orgullo―. Cuenta con mi palabra, yo le ayudo hasta llevarlo donde quiera.

―Eres muy amable―la mujer le sonrió agradecida.

―No hay nada que agradecer, yo soy un ninja y es mi deber ayudar a cualquier persona que lo necesite.

Obito sonrió mientras caminaba al lado de la mujer. La señora era de verdad muy dulce, además de que sonaba muy sabia. Nunca lograba entender por qué dejaban que los ancianos anduvieran solos sin ninguna clase de ayuda cargando con pesos como ese que llevaba. ¡La bolsa pesaba muchísimo!

―¿Y cómo vas con el amor, jovencito? Supongo que muy bien porque cuesta encontrar niños tan amables como tú, esta juventud de ahora no se preocupa por nosotros los mayores―la anciana suspiró.

Obito se removió un poco incómodo―. En realidad no tan bien como usted piensa, a mí me gusta Rin pero ella no deja de ver al idiota de Bakakashi―el pelinegro hizo una mueca amarga.

―¿Bakakashi?―preguntó la anciana mientras seguía caminando con sus manos detrás de su espalda.

―Es mi compañero de equipo, por desgracia, pero él es... ¡un idiota! Siempre me crítica y me ve como si yo no fuera nada, un estorbo o algo así, un perdedor. Detesto a Kakashi―mencionó amargamente. El sonido de los grillos resonaba levemente.

―Oh, pero ese compañero tuyo, Kakashi, realmente no pareciera que lo odiaras―la anciana le dio una mirada tranquila.

―¡Claro que lo detesto!―Obito se mordió el labio al sentir como los ojos le picaban.

―Si fuera así no parecerías tan afectado, tienes sentimientos contradictorios―explicó sabiamente la mujer―. Si ese Kakashi estuviera en peligro de muerte, ¿lo ayudarías?―preguntó la señora directamente.

Obito se detuvo de golpe en su caminata, se quedó en silencio unos segundos―. Sin dudarlo―contestó reanudando su marcha.

―¿Y por qué? Se supone que lo detestas, ¿no?―la anciana sonrió levemente al ver como la luna se asomaba en el cielo nocturno.

―Él es mi compañero a pesar de todo―murmuró con resignación―. No podría simplemente dejarlo morir, supongo que…

―¿Qué?―lo incitó a continuar la mujer.

―Considero mi amigo a ese bastardo―una sonrisa leve se posó en sus labios.

La ancianita dejó salir una risita mientras le daba un golpe al niño―. Cuida esa boca, jovencito.

―¡Ay! Usted tiene más fuerza de la que aparenta, señora―añadió con simpatía el Uchiha―. ¡Ya puedo ver las puertas de Konoha! Ya casi llegamos―Obito sonrió enormemente. De alguna forma sentía que esa anciana le había ayudado de una forma inexplicable.

―Nunca te fíes de las apariencias, niño―la mujer se carcajeó mientras pasaba junto a Obito por las enormes puertas―.Puedes dejarme hasta aquí―la mujer le sonrió amablemente.

―No se preocupe, puedo cargar esto por mucho rato―el pelinegro alzó el enorme bolso que tenía en la espalda.

La anciana hizo una seña con la mano―. Tranquilo, en verdad desde aquí puedo yo sola, además ya es tarde, tus padres pueden preocuparse―agregó con voz amable y agradecida. El Uchiha bajo la bolsa.

Obito se rascó la cabeza mientras sonreía algo avergonzado―. Mis padres murieron así que no creo que les importe, sería horrible para ellos saber que no ayude como debería―terminó el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

La mujer puso una sonrisa triste en sus labios―. Mejor ve a dormir, no te preocupes por mí, la casa de mi nieto queda cerca de aquí, he venido a darle una visita sorpresa, realmente ya has hecho mucho por mí, así que te daré un regalo―la anciana caminó hacia él hasta tomar su mano izquierda.

El pelinegro se puso nervioso y comenzó a negar con su cabeza y mano derecha―. ¡No es necesario! Lo hice porque quería, además que usted me ayudo más a mí.

―Tranquilo, espero que te guste―la viejita le dio un beso suave a la mano izquierda del muchacho y este se sonrojo algo avergonzado, con que a eso se refería. Suspiró algo aliviado, pensó que le iba a dar algo material, eso estaba bien.

―¡Muchas gracias!―agradeció Obito con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

―De nada―la viejecita tomo con facilidad la enorme bolsa, el Uchiha se mostró sorprendido por eso―. Espero que eso te ayude a encontrar el amor y ya te lo dije, no te fíes en las apariencias, a veces no todo es lo que aparenta, yo también fui ninja―la anciana añadió al ver la cara de estupefacción del de goggles. La mujer abandonó el lugar soltando carcajadas suaves.

Obito sonrió levemente, eso había sido un encuentro agradable que planeaba recordar. Esa mujer lo había ayudado a aclarar varias cosas. Con una sonrisa en su rostro se dirigió al barrio Uchiha para después tomar rumbo a su casa. Se sentía sin un peso menos.

* * *

Abrió los ojos adormilado, se sentó en su cama mientras soltaba un bostezo. Había dormido muy bien, tenía una sonrisa tonta en los labios que se borró por completo al recordar que tenía entrenamiento a las 9 de la mañana. Giró su vista al reloj suspirando con alivio al ver el número siete marcado por la manecilla de las horas. ¡Hoy iba a ser un buen día! Se puso de pie sintiendo el frío suelo, un escalofrío lo hizo sacudirse levemente. Buscó su ropa en el armario y con pereza se encamino hacia el baño.

―¿Qué?―murmuró extrañado al ver un extraño hilo rojo en su meñique izquierdo. Siguió con la mirada el hilo que seguía por debajo de la puerta de su habitación. La ropa que cargaba cayó al suelo mientras corría en dirección de sus armas, sacó una kunai e intentó cortarlo pero absolutamente nada paso. Lo intentó romper con los dientes pero el hilo seguía como si nada, ¿era un sueño? Era la única explicación más o menos lógica que encontraba. Con pasos inseguros tomo su ropa del suelo y se fue a bañar. Cuando bajó la mirada el hilo seguía ahí como si nada, otra vez intentó romperlo pero seguía igual de rojo y brillante. Se vistió con la ropa habitual de siempre, era extraño, el hilo se había enredado en su ropa pero después de un rato simplemente se salió como si siempre hubiera estado afuera.

Salió corriendo en un repentino ataque de pánico, se detuvo al ver al pequeño Itachi que iba con unos shurikens y kunais en las manos, además de una cajita de lo que creía eran dulces, nunca le había hablado en realidad, pero era obvio que sabía de él. Hijo del líder del clan, además de que parecía ser un genio―¡Itachi!―llamó mientras corría hacía él.

El niño alzó una ceja al ver como Obito Uchiha corría en su dirección―¿Qué ocurre, Obito-san?―habló con respeto.

Obito ni se puso a pensar como ese niño se sabía el nombre de alguien tan insignificante como él―¿Puedes verlo?―alzó su mano izquierda con la esperanza de que viera el hilo que pareció brillar debajo del sol.

Itachi frunció el ceño―. ¿El qué?―preguntó extrañado, el más pequeño sabía que Obito no tenía familia, tal vez no estaba comiendo y eso le estaba provocando alucinaciones. Asintió conforme con su hipótesis mientras se acercaba a un Obito que se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo lloriqueando―.Ten― le ofreció su caja de preciados dangos, él quería ser un ninja que ayudará a las personas, así que empezaría con Obito, tal vez le podría decir a su madre que le enseñará a cocinar y podría hacer almuerzos para él y también para su hermano pequeño que venía en camino.

―Gracias―murmuró no muy convencido tomando la cajita que le ofreció el pequeño Itachi.

―Aliméntate bien―fue lo último que dijo el menor antes de retirarse.

―Eso fue muy raro―el de ojos negros se puso de pie sosteniendo la caja que le había dado el primogénito del líder del clan para después sonreír levemente, Itachi no era tan malo tal vez hablaría con él después. Suspiró frustrado al ver el hilo todavía en su meñique. Se mordió el labio hasta que recordó a la anciana del día anterior―.Oh―las palabras de la mujer se le vinieron a la mente, ella dijo algo acerca de ayudarlo a encontrar el amor…

Una historia que les había contado Rin hace un tiempo vino a su mente. _"Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper"_ repitió las palabras de Nohara en su mente. Tragó grueso observando de reojo el hilo que parecía acortarse conforme avanzaba rumbo a su sitio de entrenamiento. Era raro ver como el hilo avanzaba conforme el caminaba, a veces parecía que se tensaba, otras que se enredaba y así seguía.

―Buenos días, Obito―alzó la mirada cuando escuchó la voz de Rin.

―Ah, sí, buenos días―respondió distraídamente, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando había llegado. Una idea fugaz vino a su mente y observo la mano derecha de Rin buscando el hilo, pero no lo encontró _"De alguna forma me siento con un peso menos, no estamos destinados"_.

―Seguro habrá un desastre, Obito llegó temprano―la voz de Kakashi llegó a sus oídos.

Frunció el ceño _"¡Que haya aceptado que lo veo como un amigo no quiere decir que ya no lo considere un bastardo!"_ Se giró con claras intenciones de contestarle hasta que lo vio, un maldito hilo rojo en el meñique de Kakashi. Todos miraron extrañados a Obito que no había respondido al insulto de Hatake. Uchiha se encontraba en estado de shock, observó su hilo que se conectaba con el de Kakashi y sintió como su rostro se fue calentando de manera violenta , los ojos se le fueron poniendo brillosos por las lágrimas de la vergüenza y el paquete de dangos que le había dado Itachi cayó al piso―. Ay mierda―la cabeza le había empezado a doler.

¡Necesitaba encontrar a esa anciana! Comenzó a caminar hacia atrás con las intenciones de salir huyendo, pero su hermosa suerte lo hizo tropezar con una piedra, agarrar a Kakashi para no caer y terminar con él encima suyo. Observó con una mueca en el rostro como el hilo rojo se había enredado entre ellos, su corazón empezó a latir de manera rápida. ¡De ninguna forma Kakashi Hatake podía ser su condenada alma gemela!

* * *

Muchas gracias por haber terminado de leer ^^Espero y les haya gustado, mi alma necesitaba escribir más Kakaobi (?) Esto no va a ser muy largo, pero aporta para la causa uwu/ Realmente amo esta pareja, necesito fics de ellos para leer QnQ ¡Hagamos un grupo en facebook o algo! My body lo necesita (?) compartir mi obsesión (?) :'v como sea, muchas gracias por leer ^^

 **Nanami off~**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Muchas gracias por entrar a leer ^^

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia.

 **Advertencias:** contenido yaoi [chicoxchico]

Disfruten~

* * *

" _ **Lazo"**_

Obito se removió incomodo de un lado a otro, no dejaba de dar vueltas como si tuviera algo entre los pantalones. Se despeinó el cabello con fuerza y se dejó caer con pesadez sobre su cama, escondió su rostro entre sus manos y suspiró levemente. Miró por el rabillo del ojo el hilo rojo que pendía de su dedo meñique, movió levemente el dedo y el hilo se movió conforme el movimiento que hacía en pequeñas hondas.

―Pero que mala suerte tengo―soltó un sonido de inconformidad, eso era horrible. ¡Tenía que ser un malentendido! Se negaba a aceptar que Kakashi fuera su alma gemela. La sola idea era completamente ridícula y absurda, además eran hombres... ¡Hombres! Algo debía de haber mal con ese hilo, tal vez tenía otro significado y él lo había malinterpretado.

Obito se dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza para quitarse la vergüenza que le había surgido al recordar como había, prácticamente, huido dando una excusa totalmente patética a sus compañeros y sensei.

 _Kakashi se puso de pie con rapidez después de darle una mirada enojada al Uchiha, el pelinegro apenas y pudo sentarse en el suelo intentando asimilar la situación. Obito sintió como su rostro enrojeció más si fuera posible, su corazón no dejaba de palpitar con demasiada rapidez, era una sensación completamente incomoda que lo hacía sentir raro―¡Aléjate, pervertido!―el pelinegro señaló con su dedo a Hatake. Se sentía ultrajado._

― _¿A quién demonios llamas pervertido?―Kakashi lo observó con un semblante completamente enojado._

 _Obito estaba demasiado nervioso e irritado como para analizar lo que decía―. ¡Te me acercaste demasiado!―siguió objetando._

 _La ceja izquierda de Kakashi se alzó en un tic, realmente se estaba enojando―. Eso fue un accidente ocasionado por tu estupidez, además deja de actuar como una mujer, idiota―el sarcasmo en la voz del peligris era realmente palpable, cada palabra era dicha con una acidez impresionante._

 _Obito normalmente le hubiera contestado de regreso, pero Kakashi tenía razón, se estaba comportando como una mujer, observó el hilo rojo que colgaba de su meñique. Necesitaba encontrar a esa anciana―.Lo lamento, pero me siento mal del estómago, debo haber comido algo en mal estado― el Uchiha salió corriendo a su máxima velocidad inyectando chakra a sus pies. De alguna forma sentía que estaba huyendo. Negó con la cabeza mientras seguía corriendo. Necesitaba encontrar a la anciana, pero primero tenía que calmarse, con ese pensamiento tomo rumbo a su casa._

El pelinegro dejo que su cuerpo reposará por completo en la cama, por lo menos, Minato-sensei no lo había ido a buscar y ya había superado su ataque de pánico, ya era el momento de ir a buscar a esa mujer. Cerró los ojos por un momento, abrió la boca para dejar salir una exhalación. Se sentía algo abrumado y cansado mentalmente; sin embargo, debía empezar su búsqueda. Se enderezo y camino en dirección de la puerta que daba a la calle. Se puso sus sandalias ninja antes de salir, despeinó de nuevo su cabello y abandonó su silenciosa casa.

" _¿Dónde se supone que estará?"_ se preguntó mentalmente con una mueca pensativa en el rostro. Se mordió el labio _"debería ir al último lugar donde la vi ayer"_ asintió ante su conclusión mental y caminó en dirección del cruce donde había dejado a la anciana. Cuando llegó inspeccionó el lugar con la mirada―. Ni una seña―murmuró frustrado, pero no importaba, ¡no iba a rendirse!

Inició una caminata en la misma dirección por donde se había retirado la anciana la noche anterior.

* * *

Obito se dejó caer en el banco del parque, había buscado por horas y no había encontrado ni un solo rastro. Era como si la mujer hubiera desaparecido, además se estaba muriendo de hambre, el atardecer reinaba el cielo y él no había comido absolutamente nada en todo el día. Su estómago rugió recordando el paquete de dangos que le había regalado el pequeño Itachi, su estómago soltó otro sonido penoso―. Que hambre―murmuró en un sonido lastimero.

―¿Tienes hambre, niño?―Obito alzó la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

―¡Yo no soy un niño! Soy un ninja―el Uchiha se encontró con unos ojos verdes y una sonrisa amable.

El extraño soltó una risa débil―. Lo lamento, no había visto tu bandana ninja―se disculpó el hombre con una sonrisa leve en el rostro.

El Uchiha asintió―. Sí, soy un ninja y además uno del clan Uchiha y…―su perorata fue detenida por el rugido de su estómago.

El hombre aumentó su sonrisa en una mueca completamente amable―. Bueno, por más ninja del clan Uchiha debes comer, te invito a comer a mi casa, me llamo Makoto, Nakamura Makoto―Obito estrechó sus ojos en una mueca desconfiada―. Lo sé, es muy raro, ¿verdad?―el extraño removió sus cabellos de un castaño oscuro que llegaba a negro―. Pero lo hago sin ninguna mala intención, te doy mi palabra como ninja―Makoto le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora al ver el semblante inquieto del pelinegro―. Además creo que debes estar buscando a mi abuela.

Los ojos de Obito se abrieron en una mueca de sorpresa―¡¿Abuela?!

Makoto asintió con una sonrisa―. Creo que debes estar inquieto por lo del hilo, cuando abuela hizo lo mismo conmigo fue… muy revelador―mencionó con ojos nostálgicos.

―¡Lléveme con usted, por favor, Makoto-san!―Obito hizo una reverencia mientras Makoto negaba con la mano.

―No te preocupes, vamos, que la abuela nos está esperando con la cena―Obito y Makoto empezaron a caminar uno al lado del otro.

* * *

El pelinegro se sentó en la silla observando la mesa que se encontraba completamente llena de comida, su estómago rugió mientras sentía como la saliva se acumulaba en su boca―. Come todo lo que quieras, es lo menos que puedo hacer por cómo me ayudaste ayer―Obito observó a la misma anciana del día anterior sentada en frente de él.

―No se preocupe, eso lo hice con gusto, pero, ¡gracias por la comida!―el Uchiha empezó a comer al mismo tiempo que las otras dos personas que se encontraban en la mesa. El ambiente era agradable.

Después de un rato de agradable silencio y cuando se sintió totalmente satisfecho Obito se decidió a preguntar―. Oba-san, ¿qué significa este hilo?―el pelinegro alzó su mano izquierda.

La anciana asintió mientras le daba un trago a su bebida de té―. Me sorprende que aguantaras tanto tiempo, pensé que me preguntarías apenas pasaras por la puerta de la entrada―la mujer dejó salir una risita―. Es tu guía para llegar a tu alma gemela, me comentaste acerca de tu mal de amores y pensé en ayudarte―la mujer finalizó dándole un sorbo a su té, Makoto permanecía en silencio.

―¡Entonces debe haber un error!―Obito no quería sonar tan alterado como sonó, pero no lo pudo evitar.

La anciana alzó una ceja―. Yo no veo un error, ¿a qué te refieres?―cuestionó la mujer mientras depositaba con delicadeza su taza de té en la mesa.

Obito se sonrojo y reprimió un escalofrío―. Es que… encontré a la otra persona que está conectada y-y―Obito hizo un gesto vago con la mano mientras balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

―¿Y qué más, Obito-chan?―Makoto sabía el nombre de Obito porque este se lo había dicho cuando iban de camino a su casa.

El pelinegro apretó los puños sintiéndose completamente frustrado―. ¡Era Kakashi! Kakashi tenía el hilo en su meñique derecho y él… ¡Precisamente es un él!―Obito expuso la situación con amargura, se sentía confundido, eso debía ser un error, era la única explicación que había.

La mujer le dio una sonrisa amable―. Eso no evita que ese compañero tuyo sea tu alma gemela, tu alma gemela no mira el sexo ni nada de esa basura―la mujer hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano―. Ustedes tienen un nexo inexplicable, maravilloso y difícil de encontrar.

Obito se puso de pie―. ¡Pero, es un hombre! Además yo no siento que lo ame, acepte que lo veo como un amigo, pero no lo amo, yo no…―se calló al sentir la mano en su hombro derecho, era Makoto quien lo veía comprensivamente.

―Por favor, toma asiento de nuevo, Obito-chan―el ojinegro se sentó de nuevo.

―El que mejor puede explicarte que eso no importa es, Makoto-chan―dijo anciana con una sonrisa leve―. Podrían salir a la terraza para hablar más cómodamente, yo recogeré esto.

―No te preocupes abuela yo me encargo―Makoto hizo unas señas y un puff se escuchó―. Limpia esto―le dijo a su clon.

Obito normalmente se hubiera sorprendido, pero se sentía demasiado angustiado para eso, por lo que solo se dedicó a seguir a Makoto escaleras arriba hasta llegar a la terraza de la pequeña casa―.Usted puede ver su hilo, ¿verdad?, Makoto-san―preguntó el Uchiha tomando asiento en el piso junto al ojiverde.

―Ciertamente―murmuró el hombre―. Pero a diferencia del tuyo, el mío está hundido en la tierra.

―¿Qué quiere decir?―preguntó al escuchar el tono débil.

―Mi alma gemela murió y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo―anunció con un tono de voz triste―. Pude estar con esa persona mucho antes de que muriera, años de saberlo, pero no hice nada porque era un hombre. Cuando me di cuenta tenía como tu edad, yo rehusaba la idea por ese pensamiento, me dije que nunca me enamoraría y simplemente sucedió, no lo pude controlar. Abuela dice que el vínculo es tan grande que pasa por todas las etapas: desconocidos, amigos, mejores amigos, confidentes, amor y algo más, tan fuerte que no se puede romper por nada. Simplemente es cuestión de tiempo.

El pelinegro apretó sus manos y vio de reojo el hilo rojo en su meñique, no sabía muy bien como sentirse al respecto, tenía sentimientos encontrados, sentía algo de alivio al saber que no era la única persona que tenía una persona destinada hombre, pero sentía impotencia al saber que Makoto-san parecía sufrir. El nudo en su garganta le recordó que era una persona increíblemente sentimental.

―¿Cómo… murió?―preguntó en un susurro.

El ojiverde suspiró observando las estrellas―. Estábamos en una misión, apenas había sido promovido a jonin en ese tiempo, Yukki-chan ya era uno, él me apoyo mucho para lograr serlo. Era una misión clase A, algunos rumores acerca de una organización que planeaba algo contra Konoha― Nakamura ocultó su mirada entre algunos mechones de cabello―. Él me protegió cuando un tipo iba a matarme, murió justo enfrente de mí. Todo por no ser lo suficiente fuerte ―terminó de contar amargamente.

―¡Yo creo que él debe estar muy orgulloso de usted!―se apresuró a decir Obito ignorando las lágrimas que se estaban escapando de sus ojos, se quitó sus goggles para limpiárselas con su antebrazo.

―Obito-chan…―susurró el de ojos verdes para después sonreír―. Eres realmente amable―el mayor le acarició el cabello.

―Usted es el amable, Makoto-san―Obito suspiró―. Yo no, bueno, todavía no amo a Kakashi, pero aun así, cuando pienso acerca de ello, creo que me sentiría horrible si no pudiera salvarlo cuando este en problemas y a como están las cosas voy por ese camino―admitió el Uchiha― hace tres días fue promovido a jonin y yo apenas soy chunnin―el menor soltó un suspiro.

―En ese caso, si quieres, puedo ayudarte a entrenar un poco―ofreció con una sonrisa el de ojos verdes.

―¡Muchas gracias, Makoto-sensei!―el Uchiha se lanzó a abrazarlo a la vez que Makoto soltaba una pequeña risa. Nakamura, de alguna forma, sentía que el que lo estaba ayudando era Obito y no él.

* * *

Obito iba a una velocidad impresionante, ¡lo iban a matar! Pego otro salto para después caer en un claro. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente―. ¿Lo logre?― preguntó cansado mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo.

―No, llegas tarde, Obito― Kakashi tenía el ceño fruncido.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño y observo de reojo el hilo rojo en el dedo meñique de Kakashi, solo para constatar que ese idiota en verdad era su persona destinada―. ¡Estaba ayudando a Kagome-san con sus bolsas!―el pelinegro hizo una mueca.

―Ya, basta los dos, por favor―Rin estaba intentando calmarlos.

―No seas indulgente, Rin―Kakashi tenía el ceño fruncido.

Obito se desconectó por un momento, reviso el hilo rojo en su dedo y suspiró, esa sí que había sido una semana realmente agitada, incluso para él. Por lo menos, era capaz de disimular mejor que los primeros días. Soltó un suspiro cansado.

―¿Obito?―escuchó el llamado de su sensei y se puso de pie de un salto.

―Lo lamento, sensei, estaba distraído―Obito rasco su cabello.

―Procura no distraerte de ahora en adelante en la misión, es hora de comenzar―Minato comenzó a caminar al frente liderando el equipo. Después de un rato de caminar Namikaze volvió a hablar―. Para asegurar el éxito de la misión nos dividiremos en dos grupos, Kakashi ha sido promovido como jonin por lo que él será el líder del otro escuadrón conformado por Obito y Rin, yo iré solo.

―Es cierto―Rin sonrió alegre para después sacar de su bolso un paquete que le entregó a Kakashi―. Es un botiquín médico, está acomodado especialmente para que sea más fácil de utilizar.

―Gracias―dijo escuetamente el peligris.

―Está es un kunai especial, tiene diferente medida pero te acostumbrarás―Minato le lanzó el kunai y Kakashi lo atrapo.

―Gracias―murmuró de nuevo para después extender la mano en dirección de Obito. El pelinegro alzó una ceja irritado por la actitud del otro, se mordió el labio. Makoto-sensei le había dado algo para que se lo diera, pero le daba vergüenza y era irritante. Vergonzoso―. Si no tienes nada solo dilo―Kakashi bajó la mano y Obito en un arranque saco de su bolsillo un collar y se lo lanzó―. ¿Un collar?―preguntó con un tono de voz algo sarcástico.

Obito desvió la mirada de las tres personas que lo observaban―. No es un collar cualquiera, Bakakashi, te lo pones y te da una descarga muy leve cuando un enemigo está a punto de herirte, para activarlo solo le mandas un poco de chakra tuyo―Obito estaba levemente sonrojado, con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados. Estaba empezando a incomodarse por no obtener respuesta ni siquiera Rin o Minato-sensei habían dicho algo, se giró molesto―. Si no lo quieres solo regrésamelo, es importante―Obito se sorprendió al ver la mirada curiosa de Minato-sensei, la algo extraña de Rin y Kakashi parecía algo desubicado.

―Eso realmente suena muy valioso, Obito―terminó por decir Minato con una sonrisa.

Obito asintió―. Es muy valioso―dijo sin pretensión alguna, era cierto, el valor era bastante alto, tanto monetaria como sentimentalmente. Makoto se lo había dado y le había dicho que pertenecía a Yukkimura cuando estaba con vida y este se lo había entregado a él antes de morir para que estuviera protegido. Obito no lo había querido aceptar, ¡era muy importante!, pero Nakamura no había aceptado un no y le había dicho que se sentiría insultado si no lo tomaba.

Kakashi se dio la vuelta mientras metía el collar en su bolsillo derecho―. Gracias―terminó diciendo antes de empezar a caminar de nuevo. Obito solo suspiro sintiéndose extrañamente complacido.

Se detuvieron en un pequeño claro junto a una gran roca para empezar con la explicación detallada de la misión, debían sabotear el paso de los refuerzos de Iwagakure destruyendo el puente Kannabi, Minato iría a pelear al frente y ellos seguirían por otra ruta. Después de explicada la misión siguieron caminando para adentrarse en el territorio enemigo. Kakashi iba al frente del escuadrón hasta que se detuvo. Obito inspeccionó a su alrededor.

―Por favor, cúbreme, sensei―dijo Kakashi mientras empezaba a hacer unos sellos. El sonido de chirridos se extendió por todo el bosque. Hatake empezó a correr.

Obito no creía que esa fuera la decisión más sabia pero debía admitir que el chakra que emanaba esa técnica era realmente impresionante. O por lo menos eso pudo pensar hasta que un clon del tipo ese que estaba escondido, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas esperando el golpe que fue detenido por Minato―. Concéntrate, Obito― su jonin-sensei lanzo un kunai y se teletransporto en el momento justo para salvar a Kakashi.

Obito sintió una punzada de preocupación al ver la herida en el brazo de Kakashi, se veía realmente dolorosa, aunque él se lo había buscado al no hacerle caso a su sensei. Sonrió levemente al ver como Minato regañaba a Kakashi, aunque después lo regañaron a él por lo de sus lágrimas. Era frustrante no poder contener las lágrimas cuando en verdad quería hacerlo. Tenía que ver que podía hacer respecto a eso, por el momento debía regresar a un lugar seguro hasta que Kakashi estuviera mejor.

* * *

Obito dejó escapar un suspiro mientras observaba el hilo que se mecía en la mano derecha de Kakashi, estaba brillando con intensidad bajo la luz del sol. Recordó la conversación que tuvo con su sensei la noche pasada acerca del comportamiento de Kakashi, era triste saber cómo había terminado Sakumo Hatake, aunque Obito pensaba muy fervientemente que ese hombre había sido un héroe. Una persona que no buscaba la gloria sino el bien de las personas era completamente admirable, le hubiera gustado conocerlo.

―Bueno, nos separaremos aquí, tengan cuidado, esto es territorio hostil―el rubio les dio una mirada seria.

―En marcha, señor capitán―Obito giro el rostro al lado derecho para no ver la mirada de los demás, Minato sonrió levemente.

Uchiha emprendió la marcha junto a sus dos compañeros de equipo, estaba realmente atento a toda la situación. No permitiría que nada malo le pasará a nadie, los dos eran sus amigos. Reaccionó a tiempo para hacer una bola de fuego al ver todas esas varas de bambu contra ellos. Giró el rostro angustiado al escuchar un grito femenino―. ¡Rin!―gritó al ver como los ninjas enemigos se estaban llevando a Nohara―. Hay que ir tras ella―exclamó preocupado.

―No podemos, tenemos que completar la misión. Iremos por ella después, no la matarán, intentarán sacarle algo de información acerca de nuestra misión por lo que la mantendrán con vida, además ella es una ninja médico por lo que será útil para que cure sus heridas.

―¿Hablas en serio?―preguntó el pelinegro atónito―. ¡Hay una posibilidad que los ninjas que la secuestraron solo sean unos subordinados idiotas! Rin puede morir.

―La misión…―Obito dejó de escuchar por un momento, no podía creer que Kakashi pensará así. Se sentía algo decepcionado y enojado por lo que simplemente estalló.

―Estoy harto, desde un principio nos hemos llevado como el agua y el aceite, ¡voy a rescatar a Rin!―Obito se dio cuenta que en algún momento había tomado a Kakashi del cuello de su uniforme por lo que lo soltó con claras intenciones de marcharse.

―Tú no lo entiendes―Kakashi habló―¿Qué les pasa a los que se saltan las normas?―cuestionó el peligris.

Obito se detuvo―. Creo que el Colmillo Blanco fue un gran héroe. Es cierto que los que se saltan las normas en el mundo ninja son considerados escoria, pero los que abandonas a sus amigos son peor que la escoria. Sí, soy ese tipo de escoria, romperé las reglas y si eso no es ser un ninja, ese será mi ideal―le dio una última mirada a Kakashi y siguió con su camino. En un acto reflejó observó su dedo meñique y vio como el hilo rojo era dejado atrás al igual que Kakashi.

* * *

Observó la cueva con algo de ansiedad instalada en la boca de su estómago. Suspiró levemente y se dio unas palmaditas en las mejillas para darse ánimos mentales. Apenas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando un tipo se le lanzó, pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue que Kakashi había aparecido.

―Ten cuidado, ese tipo desaparece toda su esencia―Kakashi permanecía en posición de ataque.

―Kakashi…― murmuró Obito sintiéndose levemente feliz, sin un peso menos.

―¡Cuidado!―Kakashi lo movió justo cuando un kunai iba a atravesarlo, Obito observó la sangre que descendía por el rostro del más pequeño―. ¿Se te ha vuelto a meter algo dentro de los ojos? Los ninjas no lloran, además fue algo superficial―el peligris se puso de pie abriendo el ojo izquierdo de nuevo, Obito se sintió aliviado al solo ver una herida por encima de la ceja―. No bajes la guardia―el pelinegro se alzó los goggles y se limpió las lágrimas.

Obito recordó las palabras de su sensei acera de lo de llorar, que si seguía llorando iba a tener un espíritu débil, él quería demostrar que valía, que había mejorado y que lo que le había dicho a Kakashi acerca de su ideal no era una farsa―¡Muere!―gritó empuñando su kunai que atravesó al ninja enemigo.

―¿Por qué? Es imposible que me veas―balbuceó el hombre―¿Qué son esos ojos?―murmuró antes de caer completamente muerto.

―¡Ahora yo protegeré a mis compañeros!―exclamó decidido.

―Obito, esos ojos…―Kakashi estaba sorprendido.

Uchiha pestañeó ―. Creo que es el sharingan, puedo ver mi flujo de chakra, ¿te encuentras bien, Kakashi?― preguntó al ver como se incorporaba el otro.

―Estoy bien, ya te dije que es algo superficial―Kakashi se irguió sin ninguna complicación―. Además tu collar me ayudó―murmuró levemente y Obito se sintió algo avergonzado y alegre al saber que lo estaba usando―. Es hora de ir por Rin―Obito asintió mientras ambos se movían en dirección de la cueva.

Ambos jóvenes entraron a la cueva con rapidez―. Su chakra está fluyendo de forma irregular―el pelinegro pareció preocupado.

―Debe estar en un tipo de genjutsu para que confiese más rápido―Kakashi observó al tipo con el que se había enfrentado antes―. Ten cuidado, él es bastante rápido―el poseedor del sharingan asintió.

Los dos se lanzaron contra el tipo y pudieron hacerlo caer, Obito estaba impresionado de lo fabuloso que era el sharingan. Ambos se dirigieron donde Rin y la sacaron del genjutsu en el que estaba―. Tranquila, Rin, hemos venido a rescatarte.

―Vaya, no hacen mala pareja, pero son solo unos mocosos―ese no era el condenado momento para sonrojarse pero Obito lo hizo, normalmente lo hubiera tomado como una pareja de equipo pero tomando en cuenta el hilo rojo que los unía todo tomaba otro contexto―. Ahora los tengo donde quería―dijo el tipo mientras se ponía cerca de la puerta de la entrada―. Doton: Iwayado Kuzushi― y puso una mano en el suelo y la cueva empezó a caer en pedazos.

Los tres empezaron a correr rumbo la salida, pero el corazón de Obito se detuvo por un instante al ver como una piedra caía sobre Kakashi haciéndolo caer en el piso, el pelinegro se giró―¡Kakashi!― tomó al más pequeño por la cintura y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas al ver como una enorme piedra estaba a punto de caer sobre él. Pronto todo se volvió oscuridad.

― _Makoto-sensei, ¿por qué se ofreció a ayudarme a entrenar?―preguntó Obito mientras se dejaba caer en el pasto con cansancio. Apenas y llevaba dos días practicando con Makoto pero se sentía a punto de morir, el ojiverde era un espartano en el entrenamiento, además que dependiendo de lo tarde que llegará lo hacía sufrir más al entrenar. Por el momento estaban en un breve descanso._

 _El ojiverde se pasó una mano por el cabello―. Es aterrador, Obito, levantarte y ver como tu hilo simplemente está hundido en el suelo, saber que aunque haya muerto seguirá conectado a ti y que nunca lo olvidarás y seguirás amándolo durante el resto de tu vida―Makoto suspiró―. No quiero que termines como yo, odiándote por desaprovechar la oportunidad._

― _Sensei… ¡Le prometo que me haré más fuerte para honrar la memoria de Yukkimura-san! Además así seré capaz de proteger a los que quiero, incluido Bakakashi―Obito sintió como todas las energías volvían a él._

 _Makoto le sonrió―. En ese caso, sigue practicando el jutsu hasta que te salga._

* * *

Kakashi se puso de pie con dificultad, giró su vista encontrando a Rin a su lado izquierdo. Se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo al no encontrar rastros de Obito a su derecha. Sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago al ver la enorme piedra detrás de él, la piedra que estuvo a punto de aplastarlo si no lo hubiera salvado Obito―. Obito…―susurró quedamente, con pasos vacilantes se acercó a la enorme piedra, apenas era consciente que Rin estaba caminando un poco atrás suyo.

Se dejó caer de rodillas cuando vio los goggles del Uchiha prensados entre las enormes piedras―. ¡Mierda!―bramó sintiéndose enfermoso consigo mismo, un puñetazo suyo se estrelló contra el suelo, el escuchar los sollozos provenientes por parte de Rin tampoco lo ayudaban mucho―¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!― su voz tembló un poco―. Esto no hubiera pasado si yo le hubiera hecho caso, ¿De qué sirve ser capitán? ¡¿De qué me sirve ser jonin?!―apretó entre su mano el collar que le había dado Obito, estaba seguro que sin eso lo más probables es que hubiera perdido el ojo.

―Kakashi…―la voz de Rin era un susurro lamentable.

―Rin, quédate aquí―Kakashi se puso de pie, un nudo en su garganta le recordaba lo cerca que estaba de quebrantar la regla de no permitir que tus emociones se mostraran, pero no le importaba.

―¡Pero!

―Obito fue el que quería que viniéramos por ti, yo me negué en un principio, si yo hubiera aceptado desde el comienzo nada de esto hubiera pasado, él te quería muchísimo, Rin y por eso voy a protegerte. No le voy a fallar a él―Kakashi empezó a alejarse de la muchacha de cabellos castaños.

―¡Entonces, tú deberías saber acerca de mis sentimientos, yo te…!―Nohara intentó explicarse pero Hatake la interrumpió.

―Lo siento―fue lo último que dijo antes de salir por un agujero que hizo en el techo de la cueva. No se explicó muy bien por qué una lágrima descendía por su ojo izquierdo.

―Pero que testarudo, aún seguía con vida―soltó el hombre poniéndose de pie para empezar a pelear de nuevo.

Kakashi se lanzó contra el ninja empuñando la espada de su padre, no mostró alguna sorpresa cuando está se quebró en miles de pedazos. Sabía que era un riesgo pero no tenía de otra, el chidori era su mayor posibilidad y si lograba asesinar a ese tipo aun a costa de su vida no importaba, protegería a Rin por Obito. Junto el chakra y realizó la técnica, se lanzó contra el tipo que dejo sus armas caer justo antes que el chidori lo impactará.

―¡Joder, Kakashi, sensei dijo que esa era una técnica incompleta! Es muy peligroso que la uses…―Obito se detuvo al sentir los brazos de Kakashi rodeándolo, esperaba que Hatake no notará como su corazón había empezado a latir irregularmente y de manera algo apresurada.

Kakashi se separó casi al instante―.Lo lamento, pero… ¿cómo?

―Hay que ir por Rin, ahora les explico mejor, pero en resumen todo fue gracias a Makoto-sensei y mucha suerte porque todavía no tenía dominado la técnica de elemento tierra―Obito sonrió feliz―. Pero, hay que movernos, los refuerzos deben venir de camino.

Uchiha jaló la mano de una impactada Rin y la empezó a arrastrar―. Después las explicaciones―soltó Kakashi mientras corría junto a ellos.

Los tres saltaron a las ramas de los árboles pero rápidamente fueron rodeados por todos los enemigos. Kakashi sacó una kunai, Obito y él estaban espalda contra espalda, ambos en posición defensiva para resguardar a Rin.

Kakashi había usado mucho chakra por lo que no le sorprendió perder la consciencia. Lo último que vio fue a Obito quemando a unos ninjas con su jutsu de fuego mientras lo sostenía entre sus brazos.

* * *

" _¿Estoy muerto?"_ pestañeó confundido mientras se incorporaba lentamente. Los recuerdos lo golpearon de repente―Obito―abrió los ojos con rapidez.

―Tómalo con calma, kakashi, estás débil―Minato le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora―. Y no te preocupes Obito está bien, igual que Rin, ambos están por allá―Hatake observó como Rin y Obito estaban de pie observando las estrellas. Algo de esa visión lo incómodo pero al mismo tiempo se sintió aliviado.

―¡Kakashi!―Obito salió corriendo en su dirección dejando muy por detrás a Rin, el pelinegro se lanzó sobre él a abrazarlo. Kakashi se sintió bien de manera inexplicable, era como si ellos se hubieran vuelto muy cercanos.

―Obito, me aplastas―soltó en un susurro aunque tenía una sonrisa leve en el rostro.

―Ya, ya…―el pelinegro hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia―. Deberías descansar mañana tenemos una misión que completar―Obito suspiró levemente observando el hilo rojo que seguía atado a ellos dos. Se había sentido aterrado en aquel momento, no quería terminar como Makoto, quería, tal vez dejar que las cosas fluyeran con normalidad. Él cuidaría a Kakashi y estaría para él porque por el momento sentía como si su relación hubiera avanzado. Su lazo se había vuelto más fuerte.

Por lo menos, Obito ya no podía negar que Kakashi lo hacía sentir cálido. El hilo rojo atados en sus meñiques resplandeció un poco.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer ^^Espero y les haya gustado, si fue de esa manera lo agradecería si me dan su opinión al respecto ^^Sigo diciendo lo del grupo n Si quieren el grupo Kakaobio añadanme en face .3. Es que intente crearlo, pero ahora pide los integrantes desde un principio -3- / La dirección está en mi perfil ^^ Gracias y disculpen los posibles errores ortográficos -w-/

 **Nanami off~**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Gracias por entrar a leer.

 **Disclaimer;** los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia.

 **Advertencias:** contenido yaoi [chico x chico]

Disfruten~

* * *

" _ **Fluir"**_

Obito tenía una sonrisa complacida mientras abandonaban el territorio peligroso, habían logrado su misión y sin ninguna pérdida. No estaba seguro si había sido por la historia que Makoto-sensei le contó, pero la urgencia de volverse más fuerte había pasado a ser una de sus prioridades, uno de sus ideales. Paso sus manos por detrás de su cabeza mientras una mueca pensativa se instalaba en sus facciones, antes luchaba porque quería ser reconocido, dejar de ser el perdedor de los Uchiha, pero, ahora solo quería ser mucho más fuerte para proteger a los que quería.

Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron en una enorme sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta que Kakashi lo estaba viendo de reojo, observó con una extraña fascinación como Hatake parecía avergonzado de que hubiera notado su mirada― ¿Te duele?―preguntó acercándose un poco a donde estaba el peligris. No le dio mucha importancia a las miradas de Minato-sensei ni Rin. Obito se señaló el ojo izquierdo para terminar de explicar a lo que se refería.

Kakashi se alzó de hombros―. No es nada, solo fue algo superficial―Hatake giró su vista al frente, ya estaban en un punto seguro, pero lo mejor sería no bajar la guardia―. Rin dice que tal vez quede una cicatriz, pero realmente no importa.

Obito asintió ante las palabras del otro chico, eso era mucho mejor que perder el ojo. Como ya no encontraba nada que decir prefirió quedarse callado, a decir verdad, se encontraba cansado física y mentalmente. Soltó un suspiro intentando quitarse la tensión que se cargaba, habían sido demasiadas cosas en una sola misión; Rin había sido secuestrada, la pelea con Kakashi, la aparición de este, su sharingan despertando, la roca que casi lo asesina y la obscuridad. Reprimió el escalofrío que repto por su columna, lo sintió como una caricia helada. Ese no era el momento para recordar pero lo hizo. Había tenido miedo en ese momento.

 _Obito apenas y tuvo tiempo de hacer los sellos, deseo con todo su ser que funcionara a tiempo. Cayó de forma brusca en el agujero que se había creado bajo sus pies justo antes que la enorme roca cerrara la abertura de arriba. Comenzó a toser de manera agitada por el polvo y los pedazos de tierra que caían, sus ojos escocieron de manera dolorosa, torció los labios en una mueca de disgusto al notar que sus goggles se habían caído en algún momento. Las paredes de tierra dentro del túnel vibraron de manera peligrosa, en cualquier momento podían caer y el aire se sentía escaso. Le estaba costando respirar y no podía ver absolutamente nada._

 _Hizo los sellos de nuevo intentando crear un túnel horizontal para poder moverse antes que se quedará totalmente sin aire. No le gustaba la obscuridad y cada vez le estaba costando más el respirar. Negó con la cabeza mientras avanzaba con prudencia sobre la tierra intentando recordar las palabras que le había dicho su sensei "Este es un jutsu nivel A" repitió mentalmente "Aunque no lo parezca necesita de bastante control de chakra. La tierra para formar el agujero no desaparece sino que se comprime alrededor del túnel para fungir como soporte, un mínimo error en la cantidad de chakra que utilices puede significar un colapso en la infraestructura. Normalmente se utiliza para misiones de infiltración o escapes. Cuando domines está base iremos por la ofensiva" por lo menos eso era un alivio, cuando llegará a Konoha le exigiría a Makoto-sensei que aumentarán el nivel._

 _Debía apurarse, Rin o Kakashi podrían estar en peligro, además los pulmones le estaban doliendo. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo para mantener la estructura que se sacudió debido a alguna explosión, no lo soporto más y empezó a correr manteniendo la técnica, no podía permitir que ninguno de sus dos amigos saliera herido. El hilo rojo era su guía. Cuando creyó estar fuera de los límites de la cueva puso una mano en la cueva justo como Makoto-sensei le había enseñado y se concentró, sintió las vibraciones en la tierra e hizo un agujero en vertical. Se sintió aliviado al sentir el aire entrando en sus pulmones._

 _Soltó un largo suspiro y trepó con sigilo, Kakashi estaba a punto de hacer el chidori. Pegó un brinco y corrió hacia el tipo dándole un golpe certero en la nuca que lo aturdió, por si acaso se quitó de la trayectoria del ataque de Kakashi justo para ver como el tipo era atravesado._

―Obito―pestañeó confundido al escuchar el llamado de Rin.

Puso una sonrisa avergonzada―. Lo lamento, estaba distraído―soltó una risita nerviosa al ver que tanto su sensei como Kakashi también lo estaban observando fijamente.

―Minato-sensei acaba de decir que vamos a descansar un poco―Nohara le sonrió con comprensión.

―¡Oh, está bien!―se sentó cerca de Rin, Kakashi estaba apoyado cerca de un árbol.

Minato permanecía de pie enfrente de ellos―. Está fue una misión realmente importante, el que se haya completado de manera exitosa traerá beneficios que ayudaran a Konoha en esta guerra. Han demostrado como han crecido como shinobis, estoy orgulloso de ustedes―el pelinegro sonrío sintiéndose orgulloso. Namikaze pareció recordar algo―. Por cierto, Obito, no nos has dicho que técnica has usado para evitar la roca―Minato tomo asiento, tal vez no lo había exteriorizado, pero del que más se había sentido orgulloso fue de Obito, este había cambiado bastante durante la misión.

El Uchiha normalmente se hubiera sentido alegre que todos le estuvieran prestando atención pero se sentía algo apenado, Rin lo veía con ojos curiosos y Kakashi tenía un tipo de mirada que no supo identificar muy bien, pero lo puso nervioso―. Fue Doton: Chijō tsūro―dijo observando a Minato, él era quien menos nervioso lo ponía.

―Ese es un jutsu clase A―Rin a su lado sonaba bastante impresionada.

Namikaze asintió―. Eso es bastante bueno, se necesita bastante control de chakra para que las paredes no se derrumben―el rubio le sonrió.

―Dijiste algo acerca de un Makoto-sensei―Hatake dijo con una voz plana.

Obito asintió― Él es genial y…―una sonrisa suave se posó en sus labios mientras miraba de reojo el hilo rojo conectado a su meñique izquierdo― realmente amable―lo había conocido hace poco tiempo, pero le había agarrado cariño al igual que Kagome-obasan.

Minato puso una mano en su mentón en actitud pensativa― ¿Nakamura Makoto?―inquirió.

Obito asintió con una sonrisa―. Lo conocí porque ayude a su abuela a cargar unas cosas.

―Es un buen ninja, bastante conocido por su dominio en los jutsus de elemento tierra―fue todo lo que dijo el de ojos azules―. Bueno, es hora de irnos de nuevo, llegaremos dentro de unas horas a Konoha―todos se pusieron de pie de nuevo para empezar la caminata de nuevo.

* * *

Obito sonrió con alegría cuando vio las enormes puertas de Konoha y las atravesaron―¡Por fin! Estamos de vuelta―alzó los brazos en un gesto complacido. Los otros tres integrantes del equipo también se sentían aliviados de volver pero no lo exteriorizaron tan enérgicamente. El Uchiha observo una cabellera castaña oscuro y unos ojos verdes―¡Makoto-sensei!―corrió en dirección del mayor. Ni él mismo sabía de donde sacaba energía a veces.

El de ojos verdes le sonrió con suavidad―. Obito-chan, es un gusto verte de nuevo―el jonin le despeinó el cabello.

―¡Ya pude hacer el jutsu bien!―Makoto pareció levemente sorprendido pero después sonrio de nuevo.

―Eso quiere decir que tienes más potencial de lo que imaginas―Nakamura mencionó animando más al de cabellos negros.

―Nakamura-san―Minato le dio un saludo al llegar junto a sus otros dos alumnos.

―Namikaze-san―Makoto le dio un asentimiento de cabeza en señal de respeto, no era como si no conociera acerca del "Rayo amarillo de Konoha"―. Bueno, me tengo que ir, Obito-chan, pero primero, la abuela dice que vayas a comer porque le haces falta, en realidad creo que el almuerzo ya está listo―Makoto puso un gesto pensativo.

El estómago de Obito rugió justo en el momento que recordó la deliciosa comida de la anciana―¡Iré apenas demos el reporte!

Minato sonrió divertido―. No te preocupes, Obito, pensaba decirles que se retiraran, yo daré el reporte de la misión.

Los ojos de Obito brillaron ilusionados―¡Gracias, sensei!―soltó totalmente animado―. Entonces, podemos ir de una vez, Makoto-sensei―le mencionó al aludido, después se giró de nuevo en dirección de los demás―. Nos vemos después―se despidió con un gesto de mano y una sonrisa.

No habían dado ni diez pasos cuando Makoto se detuvo―. Es lindo―fue lo único que dijo antes de retomar su caminata.

Obito sintió como su rostro empezaba a calentarse de manera estrepitosa―¡Makoto-sensei!―gritó abochornado más porque no podía negar que en realidad Kakashi si era lindo que por las propias palabras en sí. Tonto hilo rojo que lo hacía pensar cosas vergonzosas.

* * *

Kakashi observó como Obito se sonrojaba violentamente por algo, frunció levemente el ceño, ese hombre parecía tener bastante confianza con el pelinegro, eso le molesto un poco sin entender muy bien el porqué.

―¿Ocurre algo, Kakashi?―preguntó Rin que seguía a su lado.

―No, nos vemos después― se despidió de la chica y su sensei.

Suspiró levemente mientras se dirigía a su casa, por lo menos, se podía decir que Obito y él ya eran amigos. Obito era su primer amigo, sonrió levemente debajo de su máscara, el pelinegro a pesar de todo se arriesgó por él porque, por lo que entendió, este todavía no había terminado de perfeccionar el jutsu. Kakashi no lo notó pero el hilo rojo en su meñique derecho se estrechó un poco. Todo estaba fluyendo como debía pasar.

* * *

Muchas gracias por haber leído. Espero el capítulo sea de su agrado, tambien quería aclarar que no actualice por un tiempo debido a asuntos de estudio. Muchas gracias por su apoyo :D Nos leemos y no olviden el grupo KakaObi, ya somos 15 .u./

 **Nanami off~**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Gracias por entrar a leer ^^

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo la historia es mía.

 **Advertencias:** contenido yaoi [chico x chico]

¡Apoyemos el KakaObi!

Disfruten~

* * *

" _ **Conclusión"**_

Obito cerró los ojos con fuerza y relajó el gesto, suspiró levemente e intentó concentrarse en lo que sentía a su alrededor; el sonido leve del viento que mecía con suavidad las hojas de los árboles, las flores de cerezo que caían a su alrededor, los animales que corrían por el bosque. Podía darse una idea de donde estaba todo, la bandana en sus ojos le impedían ver cualquier cosa y sus pies descalzos contra el césped del campo de entrenamiento le ayudaban a orientarse. Se movió rápidamente a la derecha al escuchar como un objeto rompía el aire, movió los kunai en sus manos con rapidez, esquivando y desviando los proyectiles que eran lanzados a él con gran velocidad.

―Muy bien, Obito-chan, hemos terminado por hoy―el Uchiha se quitó el pañuelo de sus ojos y le ofreció una sonrisa brillante al de ojos verdes―. Lo has conseguido.

―¡Por fin lo hice!―chilló alegre alzando el puño izquierdo en el aire, el hilo rojo en su meñique resplandeció bajo la luz del sol―. Pude sentir el bosque―dijo alegre mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo para poder ponerse sus sandalias ninjas.

―Después practicaremos con las sandalias puestas, pero es un gran avance―mencionó Nakamura mientras se sentaba al lado del más joven ―. Lo has conseguido en un mes, eso es bastante rápido―informó con una sonrisa―. Tu capacidad sensorial se ha vuelto mucho más aguda de la de un shinobi normal.

Obito asintió con alegría―. De esta forma ya no volveré a caer en un truco como el de esos ninjas que secuestraron a Rin―el pelinegro frunció un poco el ceño al recordar la impotencia de esos momentos―. Usted es muy bueno en esto del elemento tierra―mencionó observando el cielo.

Makoto sonrió―. La abuela me ha enseñado, al parecer en mi familia es el elemento de chakra que predomina.

―¡Es cierto! Kagome- obasan me había dicho que fue ninja―Obito sonrió recordando cuando conoció a la ancianita, nunca se hubiera imaginado que había sido una ninja.

―Y una muy buena, ella fue la que me entrenó porque mi padre murió en una misión y mi madre al darme a luz―Makoto hizo un gesto con la mano al ver la preocupación en el rostro del más pequeño―. No te preocupes, eso ya fue hace mucho tiempo, además la abuela hizo un buen trabajo―Makoto puso una sonrisa calidad de las que normalmente le daba a Obito―. Aunque era demasiado estricta…― Nakamura puso una cara cómica―. Cuando me enseñó a sentir a través de la tierra me noqueo más de una vez con lo que me lanzaba―dejó salir un suspiró resignado.

―Eso era porque eras un miedoso, Makoto―la voz de la anciana sobresaltó a Obito.

―Abuela…―el de ojos verdes dijo con voz cansada―. Me tirabas cosas mientras estaba durmiendo.

La ancianita se encogió de hombros―. Nunca sabes cuando algo puede pasar.

―¡¿Cómo hace eso, oba-san?!―preguntó entusiasmado el pelinegro―. Su presencia no se siente― trató de explicarle el de ojos negros.

―Cuando llegué el momento Makoto te enseñará―la mujer sonrió levemente―. Pero no vine a eso, vine a esto―la anciana sacó de una bolsa un yukata color rosa con flores de cerezo―. Es para ti, tienes que impresionar a ese Kakashi en el festival de hoy―la mujer le guiño un ojo haciendo que las mejillas del pobre Obito enrojecieran violentamente.

―¡Eso es de chica!―está bien que le dijeran que su hilo estaba conectado a un hombre, pero eso no quitaba que… ¡él era un hombre también!

Makoto suspiró―. Abuela…

La anciana negó con la cabeza―. Ya ni me dejan hacer un broma…― se quejó mientras guardaba el yukata rosa y sacaba uno celeste con líneas blancas―. Este es el tuyo―dijo mientras se lo entregaba en las manos.

―No era necesario, se lo pagaré―mencionó avergonzado.

―No te preocupes, lo hice yo misma y con cariño―la mujer sonrió observando como el cielo se encontraba completamente despejado―. Hoy iremos Makoto y yo al festival, espero verte con el puesto―terminó con una sonrisa.

―Lo haré―aceptó con una sonrisa. A veces sentía que esa mujer era su abuela verdadera.

―Entonces nos veremos después, Obito-chan―Makoto se puso de pie y se despidió con un gesto de mano.

―Nos vemos, Obito-chan―se despidió la ancianita mientras se alejaba junto a Makoto.

El pelinegro sonrió divertido observando el yukata en sus manos, se lo pondría, aunque veía difícil lo de ir con Kakashi, su amigo era un amargado. Suspiró poniéndose de pie para empezar a caminar en dirección de su casa. Sonrió levemente, Kakashi era un amargado, pero parecía estar cambiando de poco a poco, ya no era tan cerrado al hablar y había dejado de estar molestando con lo de las reglas.

Era cierto, ya había pasado un mes desde el asunto del puente Kannabi, que había puesto las cosas a favor de Konoha, la guerra estaba por acabar, a veces habían problemas, pero nada tan grave. Por eso habían decidido hacer el festival igual que siempre. Ayudaba a sanar los corazones de las personas… Uchiha se detuvo en su caminata y puso una mano sobre su corazón, las cosas habían cambiado mucho, realmente mucho. De alguna forma sentía que algo dentro de su corazón estaba cambiando. Estaba seguro que todavía no amaba a Kakashi, pero ya le tenía cariño, además que Rin ya no le provocaba esos sonrojos tontos de antes.

―Auch―se quejó cuando algo le golpeó la cabeza. Alzó la vista con el ceño fruncido y se encontró con la sonrisa de Kushina Uzumaki quien sostenía unas enormes bolsas blancas en sus manos.

―Minato me dijo que estabas realizando doble entrenamiento, pero yo te veo holgazaneando-ttebane―Kushina puso una sonrisa burlona.

―¡Sí estoy entrenando!―Obito tenía el ceño fruncido―. Mujer violenta―masculló entre dientes.

―¡¿A quién le dices mujer violenta?!―Kushina alzó el puño amenazadoramente mientras su cabello parecía dividirse.

* * *

Obito suspiró levemente mientras cargaba las bolsas de Kushina, ambos ya estaban en la casa de su sensei y esa mujer de carácter del demonio. No sabía cómo su sensei había terminado con alguien como ella, era una de esas preguntas que parecían no tener respuesta―. Deja las bolsas en la mesa―soltó Kushina mientras abría la puerta de la casa.

―Con permiso―murmuró levemente mientras se quitaba las sandalias ninjas, esperaba no ensuciar porque tenía la planta de los pies totalmente sucios después de terminar de entrenar y realmente no quería ser golpeado por Kushina de nuevo.

La pelirroja dejo el yukata con cuidado encima de un sillón―. Bien, como soy una gran persona te daré una recompensa―la mujer se encaminó a las bolsas, rebuscó entre ellas hasta que sacó un chocolate―. Ten, te lo has ganado―Obito alzó una ceja―. Estoy de buen humor por los cerezos y el festival, si no quieres me lo como yo―Kushina sonrió levemente cuando el pelinegro le había quitado el dulce con rapidez.

―¿Buen humor?―preguntó Obito mientras se metía el chocolate a la boca.

Kushina se sonrojó levemente y carraspeó la garganta―. Sí, pero eso una larga historia y tú tienes que irte a alistar para el festival―la mujer miró el yukata―. Solo diré que mi cabello es mi hilo rojo del destino―la pelirroja sonrió con dulzura.

Obito observó el cabello de la esposa de su sensei y asintió distraídamente―. Tiene razón es igualito al hilo―Uchiha entró en pánico al notar lo que había dicho.

―¿A qué te…?―la pregunta murió en los labios de la mujer al ver como Obito salía corriendo por la puerta principal con el yukata en sus manos mientras se despedía atropelladamente. Uzumaki sonrió divertida―. Me pregunto quién se le declara a quien―la pelirroja negó con la cabeza a la vez que se disponía a guardar las compras antes de que llegará Minato para irse juntos al festival.

* * *

El pelinegro corría en dirección de su casa, ignoró las miradas que le daban y se centró en llegar con rapidez. Al llegar puso el yukata con cuidado sobre su cama para después dirigirse al baño para tomar una ducha rápida. Se bañó con tranquilidad y salió con una toalla en los hombros y otra en la cintura. Buscó ropa interior limpia que ponerse y se cambió. Se colocó el yukata y le sonrió al reflejo del espejo. Por el rabillo del ojo observó el hilo rojo que caía de su mano. Se mordió el labio contrariado, conocía lo suficiente a Kakashi para saber que este no iría al festival a menos que alguien lo arrastrará. Lo más seguro es que Rin lo fuera a buscar, frunció el ceño. Negó con la cabeza y se centró de nuevo, Rin lo iría a buscar, pero seguramente Kakashi sabría eso así que se marcharía a otra parte, sí, eso sonaba más a algo que Bakakashi haría.

Sonrió en una mueca ladina, Kakashi podría esconderse lo mejor que pudiera, pero siempre lo encontraría, después de todo estaban unidos. Ese hilo rojo era su herramienta para dar con él.

El pelinegro salió de su casa con una sonrisa en el rostro, sus ojos siguiendo el hilo rojo que serpenteaba por el suelo, a pesar que fuera de noche este resplandecía de manera mágica. Se detuvo al sentir el tirón en la manga de su yukata. Se topó con los ojos negros del pequeño Itachi―. Tenga, Obito-san, así no tendrá alucinaciones ―el de coleta le dio un paquete envuelto en un pañoleta azul oscuro.

―¿He?―Obito pestañeó confundido. Ciertamente, después de la misión había empezado a hablar con Itachi cuando tenía tiempo, pero a veces no llegaba a comprenderlo bien. Igualmente Obito sonrió enormemente al sentir el olor de comida que provenía de la caja―. A veces eres muy raro, Itachi―Obito se agacho un poco y acercó sus dos dedos para darle un piquete leve a la frente del niño―. Pero, muchas gracias, serás un buen hermano mayor―Itachi se sobó la zona afectada mientras asentía ante las palabras del otro.

―Lo o la cuidaré―murmuró.

Obito asintió―. Bueno, nos veremos después, disfruta el festival y no te separes de tus padres―se despidió el mayor para poder salir del complejo Uchiha.

Caminó con tranquilidad por las calles de Konoha. Alzó una ceja al notar como el hilo rojo tomaba rumbo al festival, tal vez Rin si lo había encontrado… Apuró el paso de manera inconsciente y empezó a girar su rostro en diferentes direcciones hasta que una mano en su hombro lo sobresaltó―. Lo lamento, Obito-chan―se disculpó Makoto con una sonrisa, a su lado estaba Kagome-san.

―No importa, sensei―Obito forzó un poco una sonrisa, se sentía algo alterado, ¿qué no se suponía que Kakashi era su alma gemela? Entonces, ¿qué tendría que estar haciendo en un lugar de esos con una chica? Apretó los labios.

―Te queda bien el yukata, sigo teniendo buen ojo―dijo la mujer con una sonrisa―. Seguro que ese Kakashi babeará cuando te vea, por cierto, ¿dónde está?―la anciana preguntó.

Uchiha frunció levemente el ceño―. No sé, seguro esta con Rin…―lo último lo dijo más para sí mismo pero los otros dos escucharon a la perfección. Abuela y nieto se dieron una mirada comprensiva.

―Yo no creo eso―dijo Nakamura ganándose la atención inmediata de Obito―. Hace poco vi a tu compañera de equipo con unas chicas, aunque creo que está buscando a alguien―Obito se dio la vuelta con rapidez para seguir con su búsqueda pero fue detenido al sentir la mano de Makoto en su cabeza.

―Feliz festival, Obito-chan―se despidió el mayor con una enorme sonrisa.

El pelinegro compuso una sonrisa y asintió―. Feliz festival, Makoto-sensei y Kagome-obasan ― logró despedirse feliz, ignorante de lo que le habían puesto en la cabeza.

―Y dices que yo soy la aprovechada―se quejó la ancianita con una sonrisita en los labios―. Aunque me gusta cómo le quedó―murmuró la mujer mientras veía la figura de Obito alejarse.

* * *

Uchiha alzó una ceja al ver como su hilo se adentraba al parque que se encontraba completamente vació al estar toda la gente en el festival. Ahí lo vio, Kakashi estaba sentado en las barras de los laberintos de tubos. El peligris parecía estar viendo el cielo, aunque Obito no estaba muy seguro porque este le daba la espalda. Caminó hasta llegar al juego de color rojo y suspiró resignado, no importaba hacerlo porque estaba seguro que Kakashi debió haber sentido su presencia desde hace rato―. Realmente eres un antisocial―se quejó el pelinegro quitándose las getas para subir con mayor comodidad y las dejo en el suelo, nadie se las iba a llevar. Se subió con todo el cuidado posible para no botar la comida ni estropear el yukata. Cuando estuvo al lado derecho de Kakashi completamente sentado puso la comida sobre su regazo.

―Pensé que estarías en el festival―murmuró Kakashi sin quitar la vista del cielo.

―Pasé por ahí―dijo Obito empezando a abrir la cajita, realmente olía bien y quería comer antes de que se enfriara―. Pero no puedo dejarte por aquí como todo un ermitaño y no en el buen sentido de la palabra―dijo Obito sonriendo al ver el contenido, se veía realmente delicioso y sabía realmente delicioso, concluyó después de tomar los palillos y meterse un poco de comida a la boca―¿Quieres?―ofreció la cajita aun con comida en la boca.

Kakashi rodó los ojos―. No hables con comida en la boca, es asqueroso―regañó Hatake.

―Que amargado, Bakakashi―Obito frunció el ceño.

―Por eso no deberías estar aquí―la voz de Kakashi sonaba extraña, sonaba al mismo amargado de antes, frunció un poco el ceño y recordó que una vez había visto a Kakashi con su padre en su festival… así que era eso.

―Te equivocas, Bakakashi―Obito metió algo de comida en su boca de nuevo degustando el sabor―, por eso es que tengo que estar aquí, ya sabes, deberes de amigos y esas cosas―Obito giró su rostro hacia otro lado sintiéndose avergonzado.

Kakashi no supo por qué, pero se sintió mejor ante lo dicho por el otro―. No pensé que supieras acerca de eso con lo lento que eres a veces―mencionó Hatake por fin girándose a verlo. Fue como si su mente se quedará en blanco por un momento, por un momento agradeció la máscara que llevaba puesta… Obito se veía…

―¡¿A quién llamas lento, estúpido Bakakashi?!―Obito tenía el ceño fruncido.

Hatake pareció recordar con quien hablaba―. Tampoco sabía de tu gusto por usar accesorios femeninos―soltó con tono burlón.

―¡Yo no uso accesorios femeninos!―replicó Uchiha molesto.

―Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que llevas en la cabeza?―preguntó casualmente el peligris.

Uchiha se tocó la cabeza y sintió un adorno en su lado derecho, podía jurar que era algo tipo una flor, su rostro enrojeció por la vergüenza, ¿Cuántas personas debieron haberlo visto así?―Makoto-sensei―susurró apretando su mano derecha en un puño. Subió su mano con claras intenciones de quitarse el pasador pero la mano de Kakashi lo detuvo.

Hatake quería darse una patada a sí mismo si fuera posible, había actuado sin pensar―. Déjalo, se te ve bien―fue lo único que alcanzo a decir intentando no hacer contacto visual.

Obito sintió como su corazón empezó a latir de manera apresurada―. Está bien― su garganta se sintió condenadamente seca y antes que alguno dijera algo más un estruendo los hizo ver al frente. Los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a explotar en colores que bañaron sus rostros. Un viento agradable movía sus cabellos. Obito era consciente del calor que desprendía la mano derecha de Kakashi, bajo un poco la mirada y lo vio como otras veces. El hilo rojo que los conectaba se veía diminuto ni siquiera parecía existir en esos momentos, tal vez, sin distancia entre sus dedos.

―Mi padre me traía a ver los fuegos artificiales―dijo Kakashi aun con la vista en el cielo aunque los fuegos artificiales se habían detenido.

Uchiha sonrió―. Entonces, espero que no le moleste que me una a la tradición porque… ¡la próxima vez estaré aquí de nuevo!―anunció con un tono alegre.

Kakashi por alguna razón creyó en sus palabras y se sintió bien―. Mientras sigas trayendo esos adornos de mujer.

―¡Hey!―se quejó el de cabello negro y suspiró después.

Obito llegó a una conclusión esa noche, todavía no amaba a Kakashi, pero ya le gustaba. Así de simple y vergonzoso.

* * *

Muchas gracias por haber leído ^^ Espero verlos por el grupo .3./ Estamos creciendo ewe/

 **Nanami off~**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Gracias por entrar a leer ^^

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad.

 **Advertencias:** contenido yaoi [chico x chico]

Disfruten~

* * *

¡Apoyemos el KakaObi!

* * *

" _ **Tiempo"**_

Obito tenía una mirada completamente anhelante―. ¿Está seguro, Makoto-sensei?―preguntó en un hilo de voz esperanzado.

―Sí, hemos terminado todo el entrenamiento que podría darte―el de cabello castaño oscuro se dejó caer sobre una roca―. Además ya han sido 8 meses, seguro ya extrañas a tus amigos―el de ojos verdes alzo una ceja en gesto sugerente.

El pelinegro se sonrojó, realmente a veces no sabía si había sido buena idea decirle a su sensei acerca de que Kakashi le gustaba―. ¡Usted es un abusivo, sensei!―Obito giró el rostro y pasó los brazos sobre su pecho.

Makoto soltó una risa divertida―. Oh, todavía recuerdo cuando tenías 13 años y decías que yo era una persona amable, ahora pase a abusivo, en verdad que tienes cambios radicales de pensamiento, Obito-chan―soltó con burla el jonin.

Uchiha lo señaló acusadoramente―. ¡Porque no había convivido tanto tiempo con usted, Makoto-sensei!―el pelinegro le sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil revelando una pequeña bolita de color negro en esta.

Nakamura suspiró―. Se supone que eso es un arma secreta, deberías dejar de hacer eso―Makoto negó con la cabeza.

Obito se alzó de hombros―.Usted sabe que lo tengo, además mientras no use chakra se ve como una simple perforación―el pelinegro se dejó caer en el césped, dentro de poco anochecería. Su vista giro a su mano izquierda donde un hilo rojo estaba atado, el hilo seguía su camino sobre el bosque perdiéndose de su vista. Eso lo tenía tranquilo, ver que su hilo seguía intacto.

―No te preocupes por ello, lo mejor será descansar hoy para empezar el viaje de regreso mañana, tardaremos una semana aproximadamente―Makoto le sonrió―. Lo suficiente para que descanses para el examen a ascenso jonin―Obito asintió entusiasmado―. Seguro que les darás una sorpresa a todos.

―¡Sí!

* * *

Obito iba saltando entre los árboles a un paso algo apresurado, Makoto venía siguiéndole el paso―. Realmente, luces muy ansioso, Obito-chan―dijo el de ojos verdes mientras ambos se dejaban caer sobre el camino.

―¡Claro que lo estoy!―el pelinegro no ocultó su sonrisa―. Ya puedo ver la entrada de la aldea, ha sido bastante tiempo desde que estuve por aquí―Uchiha soltó un suspiró pasando sus brazos por detrás la cabeza―. Apenas estuve dos meses desde que Naruto nació, seguro ha crecido bastante, quiero verlo―afirmó el adolescente―. En realidad quiero verlos a todos…―mencionó en un susurro.

―Obito-chan, deberías perder la vergüenza, solo di que quieres ver a Kakashi-kun―el rostro de Obito enrojeció un poco.

―Usted es un abusivo―masculló entre dientes con el ceño fruncido mientras atravesaban la gran entrada de Konoha. Uchiha sin esperarlo pegó un brinco a un edificio, reviso todo el lugar y cerró los ojos aspirando un poco de aire por la boca. Sonrió de nuevo sintiendo la presencia de sus compañeros de equipo cerca de ahí, se dejó caer al lado de su sensei de nuevo―. Los encontré.

Makoto puso una mano sobre la cabeza del pelinegro y lo despeino―. En ese caso, pasemos saludando para reportarnos con Hokage-sama después―Nakamura notó un poco los nervios en el otro―. No te preocupes―el de ojos verdes le sonrió y el pelinegro asintió con una sonrisa.

Ambos emprendieron su caminata de nuevo a un paso un poco más acelerado, si bien Obito había sentido donde estaban no podía evitar caminar con la vista en el suelo siguiendo el hilo rojo que brillaba debajo del sol. Uchiha se había imaginado miles de escenarios posibles cuando regresara, pero en verdad, en todo lo que se imaginó no esperaba encontrar a alguien que sabía era Kakashi persiguiendo un gato junto a una masa de color verde mientras se lanzaban cosas. Nohara, que estaba dándole la espalda, parecía ver el espectáculo junto a Asuma y Kurenai.

―¿Qué mierda pasó mientras no estaba?―preguntó con incredulidad cuando estuvo por fin detrás de sus compañeros de generación. Sintió una especie de orgullo cuando los tres pegaron una especie de respingo al no haber notado su presencia.

Los tres parecieron quedarse en blanco por un momento, ignoro el hecho del porque Rin se había sonrojado un poco antes de haber abierto los ojos impresionada, el reconocimiento brilló en el rostro de la castaña―. ¡Obito!―medio gritó Nohara, eso bastó para que en un descuido Kakashi atrapará el gato dejando a Gai lamentándose en el suelo por su derrota.

Kakashi se acercó aun con el gato en las manos―¡Yo!―saludó el peligris con lo que supuso era una sonrisa. Obito tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para que los colores no se le subieran en el rostro, Kakashi se veía completamente diferente, hasta…

―¡No es justo!―todos parecieron confusos ante el repentino grito de Uchiha―. Kakashi es más alto que yo―el pelinegro cruzó los brazos sobre su pequeño. Era injusto, él pensaba que había pegado un estirón y ahora aparecía Kakashi más alto que él.

Rin soltó una risita―. Cierto, pero, tú también has cambiado bastante―Obito se alzó de hombros restándole importancia, en realidad no sentía que hubiera cambiado mucho. Tal vez su forma de vestir hubiera cambiado, pero era porque la ropa se le había roto y no le quedaba. Ahora llevaba unos guantes negros sin dedos, un pantalón negro, sus sandalias y chaqueta también eran de ese color mientras que la camisa que usaba por dentro era de un azul algo oscuro, seguía llevando sus goggles solo que estos colgaban de su cuello cuando no estaba en entrenamiento o algo parecido.

―Yo me siento bastante igual―dijo con simpleza el pelinegro sonriendo.

Kurenai aprovechando que Asuma estaba ahí soltó en un tono medio divertido―. No, ahora te ves guapo―dijo la de ojos rojos, Rin y Asuma giraron a verla algo sorprendidos.

―¡La llama de la juventud arde con más fuerza en ti, Obito-kun!―Gai que ya se había repuesto a su derrota se acercó con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Obito realmente sentía un nudo en el estómago, realmente ese no era el recibimiento que quería haber tenido, él esperaba algo más emotivo, llámenlo romántico; pero, esperaba que fuera un poco de tiempo a solas con sus amigos, tal vez lo mejor era irse por el momento. Puso una sonrisa apenada―. Bueno, después los veo, tengo que reportarme y eso, además, Makoto-sensei me espera―el pelinegro hizo un gesto con la mano y se marchó corriendo en dirección donde el de ojos verdes había estado esperándolo.

―No pareces muy contento―comentó Makoto mientras empezaban a caminar.

Uchiha suspiró derrotado―. No lo sé, esperaba otra cosa, él ni siquiera parecía afectado―trató de explicarse el pelinegro.

Makoto alzó una ceja mientras se ponía en frente de Obito, el de cabello castaño vio por el rabillo del ojo como Kakashi no había dejado de ver en su dirección, además que parecía no haber notado que desde que Obito había aparecido Hatake había puesto su completa atención en este, los ojos del peligris tenían una mirada algo pesada. Nakamura sonrió un poco recordando como Kakashi había apretado un poco el gato cuando la chica de ojos rojos había dicho que estaba guapo―. Acaso…―Nakamura acercó su boca al oído del adolescente de casi 16 años como si fuera a contarle un secreto―. ¿Esperabas un beso de reencuentro?―el de ojos verdes se separó del otro.

El rostro de Obito empezó a arder de manera impresionante―. ¡Makoto-sensei!―gritó avergonzado, giró su rostro hacia atrás y notó que Kakashi lo veía con un rostro serio para después sonreír de nuevo haciendo un gesto como de despedida. Obito sintió que se le agitaba el corazón y empezó su caminata de nuevo, pero esta vez con un paso más apurado.

* * *

Obito frunció el ceño mientras cargaba a un pequeño Naruto en sus brazos. Era cierto que quería ver al pequeño hijo de su sensei, ahora Hokage, y de esa mujer violenta, pero no se esperó que lo pusieran de niñera apenas se disponía salir por la puerta de la oficina. Makoto-sensei se había ido con rapidez diciendo que tenía que buscar a su abuela, excusas.

Por lo menos Naruto estaba tranquilito, le habían dicho que era por una hora, solo darle un paseo o algo así, Uchiha suspiró levemente. Tenía las intenciones de ir al complejo Uchiha para dejar sus cosas, caminar por ahí y después regresar a dejar a Naruto, tal vez vería a Itachi o a Sasuke. Sonrió un poco recordando como Itachi no dejaba de cuidar a su hermanito menor.

―¿Trabajo de niñera?―la pregunta no lo tomo desprevenido, había notado la presencia de Hatake, además de que su hilo parecía ligeramente tenso.

―Así parece―dijo el pelinegro dando un suspiro―. Toma―y le lanzo el bulto que le habían dado para cuidar del niñito de cabello rubio. Kakashi lo atrapó sin ningún problema―. Pensaba quedarme un rato por el parque, no quiero tener que regresar desde tan largo―¡Mentira! Aunque Kakashi no tenía que saberlo.

―Eres un vago―dijo con simpleza Kakashi mientras ambos se dejaban caer en una banca del parque, Naruto seguía completamente dormido.

―Cállate, Bakakashi―el Uchiha le sacó la lengua y por un momento se sintió sobrecogido al notar la mirada algo intensa de Hatake en su lengua. Obito metió la lengua y en un acto de nerviosismo empezó a jugar la pelotita de color negro.

―¿Y eso?―cuestionó el peligris sacando un libro para empezar a ojearlo.

―Una perforación―por más amigo que fuera no le pensaba decir bien que era porque eso era una sorpresa para todos en general.

―He leído que las perforaciones en la lengua son por placer―Hatake ni parecía afectado por lo dicho mientras Obito sentía que echaba humo.

Uchiha chasqueó la lengua―. No tengo la menor idea de que pasó con el niño amargado que conocía, ahora solo veo a un pervertido―murmuró entre dientes.

Kakashi sonrió un poco ante el comentario de este―.Bueno, yo sigo viendo al mismo niño ruidoso que usaba adornos femeninos para ir al festival conmigo―mencionó en un tono divertido―.Espero que este año no se rompa la tradición como el anterior.

En el rostro del pelinegro apareció una sonrisa suave, se sintió alegre porque al parecer Kakashi recordaba eso―. Eres un idiota, estaba entrenando―suspiró el de cabello negro. Giró su vista a su mano izquierda, había tenido miedo mientras no estaba, le daba terror imaginarse que algo malo sucediera, pero todo estaba bien.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato―. Bienvenido―soltó Kakashi casi en un susurro con la vista en el cielo.

Obito se permitió sonreír―. Ya llegué―respondió sintiéndose cómodo con todo como si no llevarán tanto tiempo sin verse. Obito se sintió como si ellos siempre pudieran estar así.

" _Tal vez, ya he empezado a amarlo"_

* * *

 _Han crecido .3. Ya más adelante verán como fue que Obito terminó en un viaje de entrenamiento y como fue la despedida y eso .3. Se irán viendo con fragmentitos ^^ La historia ya casi termina, no me quiero alargar y que termine perdido el Hilo en general LoL No es el mejor capitulo, pero espero que les guste ^^_

 _PD: Hagan sus apuestas acerca de quien será el primero en declararse ewe/ Como han visto Kakashi ha cambiado bastante y Obito ha madurado ewe/_

 ** _Nanami off~_**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Muchas gracias por entrar a leer ^^

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo la historia.

 **Advertencia:** contenido yaoi [chico x chico]

Disfruten~

* * *

¡Apoyemos el KakaObi!

* * *

" _ **Entender"**_

Obito alzó la vista al cielo, estaba despejado. Sonrió levemente y avanzó con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, todavía tenía algo de tiempo antes de llegar al punto de encuentro. Makoto-sensei le había metido a la fuerza la puntualidad en las situaciones importantes. Reprimió un escalofrío al recordar como lo hacía quedarse de pie por horas en la punta de aquel risco sobre una barra da bambú con filo. El recuerdo del entrenamiento de su sensei lo hizo, inconscientemente, apurar el paso. Aunque a pesar de lo sádico que podía ser a veces, le agradecía haber querido entrenarlo por voluntad propia, a él, el paria Uchiha.

 _Obito se encontraba en la casa de la anciana Kagome y Makoto, básicamente se les había hecho una costumbre comer los 3 juntos en la cena. El de cabello negro tal vez nunca lo decía, pero se sentía realmente agradecido, no le gustaba comer solo en su casa, a veces era tan frío… Además la comida de la anciana sabía deliciosa._

― _Entonces, ¿cómo fue el parto?―preguntó la anciana con interés cuando habían terminado de cenar._

 _Uchiha puso cara de horror―. Fue un caos, Rin dijo que no había tiempo de llevarla al hospital así que ella haría lo primero en lo que llevaban a alguien que atendiera el parto. Naruto se adelantó, ese mocoso―murmuró Obito con el ceño fruncido―. Rin también había dicho que necesitaba que uno de nosotros la ayudará y el otro se fuera a buscar el médico y después a Minato-sensei. El imbécil de Kakashi desapareció apenas ella dijo eso, ¡me abandono!―Obito parecía irritada―. Ese bastardo―masculló entre dientes._

― _El bastardo que te gusta―dijo con cierta diversión el de ojos verdes. La cara de Obito enrojeció con una rapidez asombrosa y no pudo replicar nada. La anciana estalló en risas joviales._

― _Oh bueno―la mujer hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia―. Por lo menos puedes decir que eres de los pocos hombres que han sobrevivido a ver un parto._

 _Obito negó avergonzado―. Apenas y le lleve unas cosas a Rin antes de que llegaran los demás, apenas llegó el médico, ¡no quería ver a Kushina-san así!―exclamó con voz ahogada. Ni bien terminó de decir eso tanto abuela como nieto empezaron a reírse de como si no hubiera un mañana. Uchiha se sintió terriblemente humillado._

 _Nakamura se limpió una lagrima―. Lo lamento, Obito-chan, pero eso fue demasiado―el hombre tuvo que hacer uso de toda su habilidad para no empezar a reír de nuevo―. Dejando eso de lado, quería hablar de algo importante contigo, no lo tienes que tomar a la ligera y tampoco espero que me respondas enseguida―el de cabello castaño suspiró levemente―. Normalmente voy a misiones de infiltración por lo que Hokage-sama me dio la misión de recolectar información acerca posibles atentados, la guerra ya terminó y Konoha salió bien librada, pero no por eso debemos confiarnos. Un solo error puede ser fatal―Obito asintió ante las palabras del mayor―. La misión tendrá una duración de tal vez unos 4 meses, por lo que me gustaría entrenarte en ese tiempo. Le comenté a Hokage-sama al respecto y me dijo que confiaba en ti por lo que la decisión de acompañarme queda a tu elección._

 _Los ojos de Obito brillaron emocionados por la oferta―. ¡Claro que acepto!_

 _El de ojos verdes sonrió para después suspirar―. Pero quiero que tengas algo en cuenta, esos 4 meses no creo que sean suficientes por lo que seguramente duraremos mucho más dependiendo de cuanto te esfuerces―finalizó Makoto._

 _Obito se puso de pie, sus ojos brillaban con fuerza―. ¡En ese caso me esforzare mucho!_

 _Makoto sonrió―. Esa era la respuesta que esperaba, partiremos dentro de 5 semanas._

Uchiha se sobresaltó al sentir como alguien le palmeaba la espalda sacándolo de su ensoñación o más bien dicho recuerdo. Chasqueó la lengua al ver a Kakashi que lo veía con cierta burla y a Maito Gai al lado de este, frunció un poco el ceño. Gai no le caía mal, pero no le generaba muchas ganas de generar amistad, en realidad prefería ni hablarle porque el tipo le parecía fastidioso con su "¡Kakashi, mi eterno rival!" ¡Con un demonio! Si alguien era el rival de Kakashi, ese era Obito, joder, tenía una relación de amistad/rivalidad/amor. Sin querer se sonrojo un poco al pensar lo último, bueno, por el momento estaban en amistad/rivalidad, ya se vería después lo último.

―¿Estas bien, Obito? Estas algo rojo―dijo Kakashi mientras guardaba un libro de cubierta naranja dentro de su bolsillo.

Uchiha se sobresaltó un poco―. ¡¿A qué te refieres?! Claro que estoy bien―menciono con cierto nerviosismo. Suspiró levemente y se serenó―. Bueno, me voy, si llegó tarde a las pruebas Makoto-sensei me torturará―hizo un gesto con la mano para despedirse algo extrañado por la seriedad repentina que mostro el rostro de Hatake.

Gai pasó una mano sobre el hombro de Kakashi―¡Cierto, Obito-kun no es un jonin como mi eterno rival y yo!―¡Qué alguien lo agarrará! Porque estaba a punto de hacer cenizas a Gai en su fuego.

Uchiha chasqueó la lengua―. Sí, como sea, me voy. Hasta luego Bakakashi y cejotas―ups, se le salieron los celos. Demonios seguía siendo un impulsivo. Tenía tiempo, pero no le importo y empezó a correr en dirección donde se harían los exámenes. Saludó a Rin con la mano cuando la vio en la entrada.

―Llegas temprano, Obito―lo saludó la castaña con una sonrisa.

Obito soltó una risita intentando olvidar las ganas de golpear algo que se traía―. Sí, bueno, no quiero que descalifiquen por ausencia.

Nohara pareció levemente sorprendida, pero después sonrio―. En verdad que has cambiado, Obito―el de cabello negro dejo de sentirse tan molesto, no se iba a desquitar con Rin.

―Pero tú no, sigues siendo muy amable, Rin―el ojinegro puso una mano en la cabeza de la castaña y la despeino, Ignorante de como las mejillas de la muchacha se pusieron algo rojas, no pudo evitar pensar en lo relajante que era ya no tener sentimientos por Nohara, ahora era más sencillo.

―Deberíamos ir entrando―dijo algo nerviosa la muchacha y Obito asintió siguiéndola al interior del edificio.

* * *

El de cabello negro suspiró levemente mientras se ponía sus goggles, otra vez un condenado examen, solo que está vez quitaban 20 puntos por cada vez que los vieran copiando, traducido a lenguaje normal, si lo hallaban copiando dos veces estaba jodido.

―Empiecen―dijo el examinador y Uchiha sonrió. Si bien lo suyo no era eso tenía algo que lo ayudaría. Activo su sharingan y empezó a copiar los movimientos que hacía el tipo que estaba sentado delante de él, sus goggles tapaban la mirada carmesí. Después de un rato se encontró con todo el examen resuelto. Se estiró en su asiento y soltó un suspiró mientas se ponía de pie.

―¿Ya termino número 4?―preguntó el tipo que estaba a cargo y Uchiha asintió reprimiendo un bostezo―. En ese caso puede salir en lo que termina el resto―se dirigió a la salida no sin antes darle una sonrisa a Rin que fue correspondida por esta.

Al rato Rin se le unió en la salida y esperaron pacientemente la hoja de resultados. Obito se sintió aliviado al encontrar su nombre entre uno de los primeros lugares de la pequeña lista con apenas 16 nombres.

―Si se encontraron en la lista diríjanse al mismo aula donde hicieron el primer examen―informó uno de los examinadores. Con paso calmado se dirigió junto a la castaña al final del pasillo y ambos ingresaron.

―Buena suerte, Rin―dijo el pelinegro para después dirigirse a su asiento.

―Suerte, Obito―Nohara tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

El tipo que estaba dirigiendo el examen pasó al frente―. Bien, terminado esta primera prueba, pasaremos a la segunda y última prueba, peleas uno contra uno. La segunda parte de este examen se realizaran dentro de una hora―se escucharon algunos murmullos sorprendidos―. Se deben estar preguntando el por qué, pues es muy sencillo. Ustedes ya no son ningunos genin, a veces las peleas vienen después de situaciones estresantes y si ninguno es capaz de sobrellevar eso, no tienen el material para ser un jonin―Uchiha sabía que esas palabras duras eran completamente ciertas―. Las peleas se efectuaran de la siguiente manera. Pelea número 1; Mitarashi Anko versus Uchiha Obito―el ojinegro le dio una mirada rápida a Anko que parecía realmente confiada, apretó los puños. Era la hora de enseñar todo lo que se había esforzado.

* * *

Obito se sorprendió un poco al ver a Kakashi en el palco donde se encontraban algunos examinadores y el Hokage, Uchiha sonrió levemente al ver a su sensei. Algún día él estaría en su lugar, se esforzaría mucho. ¡Sería el mejor Hokage!

―Primer combate entre Mitarashi Anko y Uchiha Obito, pasen al frente los contrincantes―el pelinegro sonrió divertido al ver como la chica saltada desde donde se encontraban, eso era algo que le parecía divertido de Anko, el que fuera tan impulsiva. Se alzó de hombres y decidió imitarla.

―Obito, buena suerte―Nohara lo detuvo.

El ojinegro se giró con una sonrisa enorme―. No te preocupes, ganaré.

―¡Muévete Uchiha! ―Obito saltó del palco al llamado de Anko que parecía deseosa de la batalla.

El examinador asintió―. Viendo que están los dos, pueden empezar―el ninja se hizo para atrás para darles espacio.

Obito le dio una mirada rápida al lugar, era rocoso y con ciertos arboles regados por ahí. Anko aprovechando la distracción invocó unas serpientes que lo apresaron impidiéndole hacer algún jutsu ―. Sin sellos de manos no hay mucho por hacer, además tus ojos están tapados―dijo ella con convicción―. Aplástenlo―dio la orden a las serpientes para que apretaran más fuerte.

Obito respiró algo de aire con dificultad, eso estaba doliendo, pero ella había hecho exactamente lo que él quería―. Eso crees… ―susurró mientras una ráfaga de fuego azul salía de su boca convirtiendo las serpientes en cenizas apenas las tocaron. El clon que había enviado detrás de los arboles salió con una rapidez asombrosa y le dio un puñetazo a Anko que la mando a volar. Obito sonrió, ni siquiera había tenido que usar el sharingan. Sin embargo, de pronto aparecieron cientos de serpientes con la boca abierta mostrando los colmillos llenos de veneno. Obito tomo una bocanada enorme de aire―. ¡Katon: Fuego del infierno!― al igual que las anteriores estas desaparecieron en cenizas. Se movió con rapidez y golpeó a Anlo asegurándose de dejarla inconsciente.

―Ganador: Obito Uchiha―el pelinegro sonrió alegremente. Alzó la vista al podio donde Minato sonreía y un Kakashi parecía algo feliz. En esos ocho meses había terminado de perfeccionar su propia técnica. Se dirigió al palco con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Alzó orgulloso su certificado como jonin a Makoto que lo había estado esperando en el parque―. Valió la pena, ¿no?―Nakamura lo despeinó en un gesto amable.

―¡Por fin! Soy un jonin, en tu cara Gai―festejó el pelinegro mientras movía los brazos efusivamente.

―¿Gai?―inquirió el castaño con una ceja alzada.

Uchiha arrugó el rostro en un gesto cómico―. No importa, sensei, ni lo mencione―murmuró mientras guardaba su certificado con cuidado―. Muchas gracias por todo, en verdad, muchas gracias―Obito lucía extremadamente sincero cosa que descolocó un poco al mayor que después sonrió.

―No te preocupes, lo hice porque quería, además que me agradas mucho, Obito―un "Me recuerdas a él" quedó atorado en la garganta de Makoto.

Obito abrió los ojos impresionado, esa era la primera vez que lo llamaba sin ningún apelativo―. Sensei…

El hombre metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón―. No puedo seguir llamando así a un compañero, ¿no? Además no soy ese Ka…―las palabras del mayor fueron calladas de pronto por Obito que le brincó encima para taparle la boca. Makoto tuvo que aguantarse la risa al sentir una mirada atravesándole la nuca, Si las miradas matarán… Nakamura quitó las manos de Obito con tranquilidad―. Nos vemos, Obito―y para añadirle más leña al fuego―. Y dime Makoto, después de todo ya termine de entrenarte, somos compañeros de rango y no es como si te llevará muchos años. Hasta luego―sonrió el castaño disfrutando de la mirada glacial de Kakashi. _"Espero que esos dos no tarden tanto"_ pensó antes de irse.

―¡Hasta luego, Makoto!―y Obito sacando a relucir su desfachatez decidió hacerle caso.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que Kakashi se decidió a decir algo―. Así que jonin, ¿he?―murmuró mientras sacaba un libro de su bolsa.

―Te dije que me haría mucho más fuerte para patearte el trasero―Obito sonrió levemente.

Hatake sonrió de lado―. Él día que te fuiste.

―Exactamente―Uchiha miró el hilo rojo que los unía y recordó a Gai. Frunció el ceño bajando la mirada―. Kakashi…―llamó en un susurro sintiéndose idiota por lo que iba a hacer.

―¿Qué pasa?―preguntó el peliplateado.

―Yo soy tu rival, ¿no?―Uchiha se sintió medio rojo.

Kakashi guardó silencio por unos segundos―. No―Obito alzó la mirada sintiéndose extrañamente rechazado, antes de que Uchiha abriera la boca Kakashi siguió hablando―. Eres mi mejor amigo con el que comparto una extraña rivalidad― Hatake se pasó una mano por la cabeza―. Es algo extraño de explicar porque no es ni remotamente algo parecido a lo de Gai―terminó de decir Hatake.

Obito se sonrojó levemente, pero aun así sonrió saboreando la victoria contra Gai _"¡En tú cara cejotas"_ ―. Cierto, ni remotamente…―susurró más para sí mismo observando el hilo de color rojo. Obito puso una cara como de recordar algo―. Oye Kakashi, ¿no has notado que últimamente nos encontramos mucho?―preguntón con curiosidad. Tal vez el hilo estaba empezando a influir o algo así.

Kakashi ocultó su rostro detrás del libro de color naranja―. ¿Tú crees?

Uchiha suspiró―. Supongo que es mi imaginación―el de ojos color negros le sonrió levemente.

" _Un lazo que solo nosotros entendemos, eso es lo que tenemos, ¿no?, Kakashi…"_

* * *

 _Gracias por terminar de leer ^^ Los invito (de nuevo Lol) Al grupo ^^ Link en mi profile~ Prontos tendremos una actividad ;D Por cierto, ya casi termina la historia tal vez el proximo cap sea el final o por lo menos el penúltimo, depende de como me salgan las cosas xDDD Gracias por su apoyo~_

 _ **Nanami off~** _


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! Gracias por entrar a leer ^^

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad solo la historia.

 **Advertencia:** contenido yaoi [chico x chico]

Disfruten~

* * *

¡Apoyemos el KakaObi!

* * *

" _ **Lo que nos une"**_

 _Obito apretó sus puños y aspiró algo de aire para después componer una sonrisa en su rostro. Sentía algo de inseguridad de dejarlos atrás, pero eso era lo mejor, ¡Se haría súper fuerte para proteger a las personas que quería! Ese era su ideal, meneó su cabeza para sacar cualquier tipo de pensamiento negativo. Ese era un entrenamiento muy importante, no podía empezar con el pie izquierdo. Se acomodó su mochila con convicción y cerró la puerta de su casa tras dar un suspiro._

 _Empezó a caminar con algo de lentitud a través de su clan, nadie parecía notarlo; pero eso no le importaba porque ya le había avisado el Hokage a Fugaku sobre su viaje. Suspiró levemente mientras veía el hilo rojo en su meñique izquierdo, ¿alguien iría a despedirlo?_

― _Obito-san―se detuvo ante el llamado._

 _Sonrió levemente al ver a Itachi con un paquete de comida en las manos―. ¿Qué pasa, Itachi?_

 _Itachi extendió el paquete con una sonrisa leve―. Supe que se irá a entrenar por un tiempo, así que hice esto para su viaje._

 _Obito aumentó su sonrisa y le despeinó el cabello―. Eres muy considerado Itachi, no cambies y dale ese ejemplo al pequeño Sasuke, ¿sí? ―Uchiha retiró su mano de la cabeza del menor―. Te veré dentro de un tiempo, ¡Me haré el más fuerte del clan!―anunció alzando su puño derecho al aire provocando otra sonrisa suave en el menor._

― _Que tenga un buen viaje, Obito-san―se despidió el más pequeño._

― _¡Nos vemos, Itachi! Sigue siendo un buen hermano mayor―Obito se alejó corriendo al notar que se le hacía tarde._

 _Empezó a saltar de techo en techo con agilidad mientras apuraba el paso. ¡Makoto-sensei lo iba a matar! Tragó grueso ante la idea y apuró el paso lo más que podía. Se detuvo justo en frente del monumento de los Hokages y se sintió más motivado, ¡se haría un ninja tan genial para llegar a ser Hokage! También para proteger a todos y para… Sintió su rostro enrojecer y frunció el ceño. Ya no podía evitar pensar de vez en cuando en Kakashi, en realidad era un pensamiento constante. Suspiró resignado y se dejó caer en la calle principal._

― _Llegas tarde, Obito―Kakashi tenía su cara de aburrimiento que últimamente era constante._

― _¡Ni siquiera para tu despedida llegas temprano-ttebane! Espero que cuando regreses no seas tan debilucho―Kushina tenía el ceño fruncido mientras sostenía a un pequeñito Naruto._

 _Obito sintió su corazón alegrarse al ver a las personas que más quería reunidas así, aunque todo lo lindo se fue a la basura al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su sensei. Eso no auguraba nada bueno…―. ¡Lo siento sensei!―agregó con cierto nerviosismo mientras ponía una sonrisa perturbada en el rostro. Todos los presentes lo observaron extrañados._

 _El de ojos verdes aumentó la sonrisa―. No te preocupes, Obito-chan, más tarde repondremos el tiempo perdido―Obito no pudo suprimir el escalofrió que le recorrió el cuerpo. Estaba jodido._

 _Kakashi frunció el ceño, se sentía extrañamente molesto, ese tal Makoto no le caía muy bien. Aun a pesar de que sabía que en verdad estaba ayudando a Obito―.Idiota―murmuró más para sí mismo._

― _¡¿Qué dijiste, Bakakashi?!―Obito tenía el entrecejo apretado―. ¡Ya verás!, ¡cuando regrese seré mucho más fuerte que tú y te pateare el trasero!―anunció el pelinegro con una mirada retadora._

 _Hatake sonrió de lado―. Ya lo veremos._

 _Kushina sonrió maliciosa―. Bueno, espero que en eso tengan más agallas que al presenciar un parto―Rin que estaba al lado de la pelirroja tuvo que aguantarse la risa que quería dejar salir, todavía recordaba la cara de trauma de esos dos._

 _Obito se exaltó al mismo tiempo que el rojo empezó a subir por todo su cara―. ¡Eso es diferente!_

 _Makoto sonrió levemente para después suspirar―. Es hora de irnos, Obito-chan―anunció el de ojos verdes._

 _Ambos, Obito y Makoto se giraron con la intención de irse―¡Nos veremos!―se despidió el pelinegro con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras observaba como los otros solo hacían gestos de despedida con las manos._

― _¿Cómo te sientes al dejar a Kakashi atrás?―preguntó como el que no quiere la cosa Makoto._

 _Uchiha se alzó de hombros―. Él es fuerte._

Los rayos del sol le dieron con fuerza en el rostro obligándole a abrir los ojos. Obito tenía un rostro adormilado mientras se sentaba en su cama, le dio un vistazo al piso de su habitación, estaba demasiado desarreglado, tendría que ordenar un poco. Se incorporó con cierta pereza y se dirigió a la cocina para poder comer algo, todavía era temprano. Sacó un poco de cereal y leche para después servirse en un tazón que había sacado de la alacena.

―Es raro que haya soñado con eso…―susurró para sí mismo. Un suspiro salió de sus labios y guio la cucharilla con comida a su boca. Ya llevaba dos semanas en la aldea, una siendo oficialmente un jounin. Sonrió con orgullo para después dejar que sus hombros cayeran derrotados―. No he visto al idiota de Kakashi―otra vez habló solo. Metió otra cucharilla de cereal a su boca y entrecerró los ojos. Últimamente no había hablado bien con Kakashi, las únicas veces que lo veía estaba en una competencia extraña con Gai alias cejotas virgen, ¡él también era virgen! Pero no creía que durara tanto como el otro siéndolo. ¡Esperen! Tampoco estaba diciendo que lo iba a hacer con Kakashi ni nada ni… Su rostro se tornó violentamente rojo y casi se ahoga con lo que tenía en la boca. Comenzó a toser con fuerza.

Tenía que dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con el Sabio Pervertido. Alzó una ceja al caer en cuenta de algo, él casi no pasaba tiempo con el Sabio Pervertido, Kakashi si pasaba tiempo con el anciano. Ese descubrimiento era perturbador… Meneó la cabeza y obligó a su cabeza a dejar de pensar en eso. Lo mejor era terminar su desayuno e irse a bañar para después ir a entrenar un poco.

* * *

Obito caminaba con tranquilidad por las calles de la aldea. Le hizo un gesto apresurado a una ancianita que iba cargando muchas cosas―. ¡Yo le ayudaré no se preocupe!―se adelantó el muchachito empezando a tomar las múltiples bolsas entre sus brazos.

―Hace mucho que no te veía por acá, pequeño―la ancianita tenía una sonrisa linda en el rostro mientras empezaba a caminar al lado del muchacho.

―Sí, bueno, estuve en un viaje de entrenamiento―sonrió enormemente―. Lamento no haber estado por aquí para ayudarla, seguro ha tenido que cargar estas cosas usted sola―se disculpó con una sonrisa avergonzada el pelinegro.

La ancianita negó con una sonrisa en el rostro―. No tienes que preocuparte por eso, mientras no estabas había otro jovencito muy apuesto que me ayudaba.

Uchiha inclinó el rostro curioso―. ¿En serio? Es bueno saber que hay gente que ayuda―dijo con algo de alegría.

La ancianita asintió―. Él no era tan hablador como tú, pero era agradable; además parecía que te conocía porque una vez le conté de ti y él sonrió levemente, hasta su mirada parecía alegre―explicó la ancianita con inocencia―. Oh, es ese de ahí―la mujer de cabellos grisáceos señaló a un Kakashi que estaba dándole la espalda mientras parecía leer un libro, a su lado estaban Rin, Gai y Asuma.

―¡K-Kakashi!―dijo sobresaltado y avergonzado al recordar lo que había dicho la ancianita. Giró el rostro con rapidez a la anciana intentando ocultar el rojo de sus mejillas, su corazón estaba jodidamente agitado.

La anciana alzó una ceja―. Al parecer sí que lo conoces―añadió bonachona la mujer.

―Sí, bueno, es mi amigo―explicó nervioso el Uchiha observando como su hilo rojo parecía moverse en pequeñas ondas.

―Hola, muchacho―dijo la pequeña mujer desorientando a Obito.

―Hola, señora―casi se le salen los pulmones del susto por escuchar la voz de Hatake atrás de él.

Obito frunció el ceño al caer en cuenta de algo―. ¿Por qué a mí me dice pequeño y a él muchacho?―preguntó girándose a ver al peligris con cierta desconfianza.

La anciana ni medito la respuesta―. Por sus auras, eso expresan―dijo con simpleza la anciana―. Por cierto, aquí es donde termina mi camino, fue un gusto verte de nuevo, pequeño―se despidió la mujer después de recoger sus cosas y entrando a su casa.

―Yo creo que la señora tiene razón―dijo con simpleza Kakashi cuando quedaron solos.

―¡Cállate, Bakakashi!―Uchiha le sacó la lengua.

Hatake observó su lengua―. Eso no es una perforación normal, ¿no?―preguntó guardando el libro de cubierta naranja.

Obito negó, ya no valía la pena ocultarlo―. Mira―envió algo de chakra a su lengua y en la perforación apareció en blanco la palabra que decía "Calor"―. Es como un receptor de chakra que aumenta lo que le envió y no es necesario hacer sellos de mano, pero el funcionamiento es más complejo, puedo perder la lengua si no lo uso bien―dijo el pelinegro mientras ponía una mano en su cabello, no sabiendo cómo explicarlo bien.

Kakashi asintió―. Ya veo.

―¡¿Por qué te fuiste, querido rival?!―Obito tuvo que apretar los puños para ocultar su cara de fastidio, el idiota de Gai tenía que llegar justo cuando por fin hablaban normal―¡Oh! Hola, Obito-kun, que la llama de la juventud arda con fuerza en ti el día de hoy.

Uchiha suspiró resignado―. Hola Gai―dijo arrastrando las palabras.

―¡Obito, hola!―se giró y le sonrió con alegría a Rin que había llegado.

―Hola, Obito―lo saludó también Asuma.

El de ojos negros les sonrió levemente―.Hola, ¿Qué hacen?

Rin puso una cara de incomodidad y Asuma puso una sonrisa divertida―. Gai acaba de retar a Kakashi a ver quién logra invitar más chicas a salir, Kakashi va ganando―Sarutobi parecía realmente divertido con la situación.

Obito se quedó en silencio por un momento, ¿alguien sabía qué hacer cuando quieres moler a golpes a alguien?―. Oh… ¿en serio?―dijo con una voz plana mirando a Asuma quien tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío―. Bueno, los veo después, hoy tenía pensado entrenar y no estar gastando mi tiempo en estupideces―todo eso lo dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Joder que se encontraba molesto y dolido. Desapareció en una bomba de humo importándole poco lo que pensarán de él.

Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento donde antes entrenaba con Makoto le dio un puñetazo con toda su fuerza y cargado de chakra a un tronco de entrenamiento, el pobre tronco no quedo en las mejores condiciones. Se mordió el labio al sentir como los ojos le picaban, apretó los ojos con fuerza y se obligó a no soltar ni una sola lágrima aunque era jodidamente imposible, seguía siendo igual de llorón. Tranquilizó su respiración que se encontraba agitada y se despeinó el cabello con frustración. Bien, debía empezar con los ejercicios de meditación si no quería matar a alguien. Se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y cerró los ojos dejando que unas lágrimas de frustración salieran.

― _¿Entonces eso me va ayudar con mi técnica?―preguntó Obito con curiosidad viendo la pequeña esfera dentro de la cajita._

― _Sí, pero por ahora no es el momento, primero debemos mejorar tu manejo de chakra y tu elemento principal a menos que quieras quedarte sin lengua―explicó el mayor guardando la cajita._

 _Uchiha asintió con una sonrisa que menguo un poco al ver su hilo―. Oiga sensei, tengo una duda._

 _El de ojos verdes se giró a verlo con seriedad al ver la cara de preocupación que se tenía el menor―. ¿Qué pasa?_

 _Obito tenía la mirada en el suelo―. ¿Hay posibilidad de que una persona no este con su persona destinada?―preguntó inseguro._

 _Nakamura se quedó en silencio por unos momentos―. Las hay, normalmente eso es lo que pasa, las personas a veces se encierran en lo que tienen que hacer, pero no en lo que quieren o a veces se confunden―explicó con sinceridad el mayor esperando que Obito no se desanimara._

 _Uchiha bajó el rostro para subirlo después con una sonrisa hermosa―. ¡Ese no será mi caso!_

Obito suspiró derrotado, ya no estaba tan seguro de lo que había dicho en ese momento. Era cierto, él no podía escoger por Kakashi―¿Obito?―¿Qué tan distraído estaba últimamente para no notar la presencia de Kakashi?

―¿Qué pasa?―preguntó aun con los ojos cerrados y en la misma pose, no se sentía con ánimos para verle el rostro a Kakashi, lo mejor de todo eso es que ni siquiera conocía el rostro de Kakashi. Otro punto más a sus pensamientos negativos. Genial, el mal humor y la opresión en su pecho estaban regresando.

―¿Por qué te fuiste así?―¡Kakashi era un idiota! Apretó los ojos al sentir como el peligris se sentaba a su lado.

―Tengo que entrenar―dijo con simpleza. Sabía que estaba siendo cortante, pero no le importaba.

―Oye, Kakashi, tu hembra está molesto y triste―Obito sintió como el rostro se le calentaba de la vergüenza, abrió los ojos con rapidez girándose al lugar donde había escuchado la voz rasposa. Hatake tenía un perro sobre sus piernas, el animal tenía cara de aburrimiento.

―Pakkun―dijo a modo de advertencia el de la máscara.

―¡¿Qué demonios le pasa a tu perro?!―gritó exaltado mientras se ponía de pie.

El perro giro su rostro―. Creí que por eso andabas detrás de él; además tus hormonas se alborotan cuando…―Hatake le tapo el hocico al animal con una sonrisa perezosa en los labios.

―Adiós, Pakkun―el perro desapareció en una bomba de humo dejando a Kakashi y Obito en silencio―. No le hagas caso, él es algo…―trató de explicarse el muchacho.

Obito sintió como si las últimas que tenía fueran trituradas―. Cierto, no te preocupes; además ¿no deberías estar invitando mujeres?―Uchiha quería que el tipo se largara. Se daba por vencido.

Hatake pasó una mano detrás de su cabello―. Eso lo puedo hacer después, pero, esto es más importante…

Y Obito explotó―. ¿Hablas en serio?...―dijo en un susurro―. ¡Si esto fuera importante no harías eso!, si esto fuera importante yo no estaría mirando un estúpido hilo como si fuera lo único que nos une, ¡Si esto fuera importante solo deberías darte cuenta que yo…!―se detuvo abruptamente al ver el rostro perplejo del otro. Se mordió el labio inferior al darse cuenta que eso había sido básicamente una declaración―. Solo olvídalo, Kakashi, no tiene importancia―murmuró largándose del lugar. No hubo ninguna mano que lo detuviera, no hubo ninguna confirmación, simplemente no hubo nada.

" _Maldito hilo rojo y maldito Kakashi, ¿por qué no puede ser diferente?"_

Se dejó caer con pesadez en su cama limpiando con brusquedad las lágrimas en sus ojos―. Estúpido Kakashi.

* * *

Gracias por leer ^^ Ya el proximo capitulo será el último aunque no creo que sea muy grande .o. Los invito a entrar al grupo KakaObi, link en mi profile ^^

 **Nanami off~**


	8. Chapter 8

Hola! Espero les guste ^^

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad.

 **Advertencias:** contenido yaoi [chico x chico]

Disfruten~

* * *

 ** _"Desaparecer"_**

El silencio del lugar lo estaba abrumando de manera lenta y constante. Apretó la bandana negra entre sus manos, abrió la boca y un nudo en la garganta detuvo sus intentos de intentar respirar. La lluvia estaba cayendo con fuerza sobre las personas, pero a Obito no le importo mucho. Dejó que su cabeza se estrechará con fuerza contra la tumba de cemento, un gemido moribundo salió de sus labios. Las lágrimas se sentían cálidas contra sus mejillas, apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que les sintió crujir. Se sentía perdido, ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué?!

―¿Por qué?―su voz era temblorosa, sentía que había perdido tanto… Dolía, dolía mucho. Alzó el rostro dejando que la lluvia cayera sobre su rostro. Unos brazos alrededor de su cuello lo dejaron indefenso. Rin lo estaba abrazando por la espalda con fuerza. No lo soportó más y dejo salir un grito dolido. Lleno de tristeza.

¡Todo era su maldita culpa! Nada de eso debería estar pasando, si no hubiera estado tan enojado por sus sentimientos, si no hubiera estado tan distraído. Apretó con más fuerza la bandana entre sus manos cortándolas un poco en el proceso. Estaba cansado, él ni siquiera debería estar ahí, ni siquiera se había terminado de recuperar de la misión, pero, realmente… ¿Eso importaba?

―Rin…―su voz salió rasposa y débil―. ¿Por qué él murió con una sonrisa?―su voz se quebró un poco al final de la oración.

Nohara apretó el abrazo con fuerza, intentando contener los temblores de Obito―. Porque él estaba feliz de protegerte, después de todo él te amaba…

* * *

 _Obito llegó a la Torre Hokage con ojeras en el rostro, pero puntual al fin y al cabo. No había podido dormir mucho por estar pensando en lo horrible que estaba resultando todo. Se suponía que Kakashi y él estaban hechos uno para el otro; pero simplemente no llegaban a comprenderse. ¿Acaso sus sentimientos no eran los suficientes fuertes para llegar a Kakashi? Su cabello estaba más desordenado de lo normal y su mirada se veía un poco opaca. Llevaba sus manos metidas entre los bolsillos de su pantalón. Se detuvo al ver el cabello platinado de Hatake al frente de la puerta junto a Rin quien estaba sonriendo como usualmente lo hacía. También se encontraban los grupos de los otros. Apenas y apretó los labios para reanudar su marcha de nuevo. Que se jodiera Kakashi, él no había entrenado tanto para andar escondiéndose de las personas, aunque básicamente se hubiera declarado y lo hubieran rechazado… Sus pasos empezaron a vacilar hasta que un empujoncito en su hombro lo desequilibro._

 _Obito giró su rostro con el ceño fruncido―. Makoto-sensei…―aun así se sintió aliviado por lo que cambió el enojo por una sonrisa suave._

 _El de ojos verdes sonrió mientras ambos continuaban caminando―. Lucías algo perdido y como tu sensei es mi deber darte un empujón de vez en cuando―el mayor le guiñó un ojo._

― _Pensé que me había dicho que no lo llamara Makoto-sensei, en realidad, lo de hace rato fue porque lo olvide―Uchiha se rascó la nuca mientras soltaba una risa._

― _Te dije eso porque siento que es mejor de esa forma, pero aun así, seguiré siendo tu sensei―terminó de decir cuando ambos llegaron en frente de la puerta de la oficina del Hokage._

― _Por cierto, ¿Qué hace aquí?―preguntó curioso cuando Nakamura se acercó a tocar la puerta._

 _Un "adelante" se escuchó desde dentro de la oficina―.Ya lo verás―le dijo después de abrir la puerta e ingresar en la habitación._

 _Minato tenía la mirada en un pergamino que se encontraba extendido en la mesa. El Yondaime sonrió levemente cuando vio entrar a sus exalumnos, cada uno de ellos había crecido a su manera. Ya no eran los genin de antes―. Bien, como veo que ya están todos aquí empezaré con los detalles de la misión. Será una misión clase S; han llegado rumores acerca de un grupo que planea iniciar un nuevo incidente para dar paso a otra guerra…_

― _Eso es horrible―Rin parecía contrariada con ello._

 _Obito apretó los puños con fuerza. Esos tipos estaban locos, ¿Cómo podían desear algo como una guerra? Todavía recordaba la angustia de cuando secuestraron a Rin, pero esa fue la primera vez en la que Kakashi se mostró más abierto con él. Sin querer lo miró de reojo, desvió la mirada algo sonrojado, su corazón estaba latiendo lentamente, no había sobresaltos, pero sí muchos sentimientos enterrados que lo apretaban con fuerza en una sensación algo dulce y nostálgica. ¿Cuándo empezó a amarlo? Tal vez a partir del primer abrazo provocado por el miedo de una pérdida. Era cierto, Kakashi había sido el primero en abrazarlo después de creerlo muerto y después él lo había abrazado de nuevo…_

― _Makoto-san ha estado investigando al respecto, hasta encontrar el cuartel principal. Su misión es destruir el lugar y capturar a los principales líderes para interrogarlos, en el caso de que no sea posible esto, deberán eliminarlos―Namikaze tenía una mirada completamente seria en el rostro._

 _El rostro de Obito se volvió serio―. Son los mismos de aquella vez, son peligrosos―el pelinegro término exteriorizando sus pensamientos. Makoto asintió ante las palabras del Uchiha._

 _El rubio suspiró lentamente―. Obito tiene razón, son peligrosos, así que el líder de la misión será Makoto-san. Pueden retirarse―los presentes asintieron a las palabras del Hokage y se dispusieron a salir._

* * *

 _Ya se encontraban en camino al lugar donde se encontraba la base principal de los enemigos. El ambiente había estado bastante silencioso, todos avanzaban con cautela siguiendo el ritmo de Makoto quien era el que iba al frente del grupo. Escuchó como alguien se puso a su lado―. ¿Cómo sabías de ellos?―Anko se había puesto a su nivel y ahora avanzaba junto a él._

 _Obito sabía que no era la única que estaba escuchando, pero no podía hacer nada y en realidad le daba igual―.Mi viaje de entrenamiento no era un solo viaje normal. En realidad fue más bien algo de recolección de información, además de infiltración. Nos encontramos una vez con ellos y eran bastante peligrosos. Regresamos para informar al respecto, aunque no pensé que terminaría involucrado en la misión final._

 _Mitarashi sonrió de medio lado―. ¿Sabes Obito?―el de ojos negros giro su vista hacia la invocadora de serpientes―. Eres bastante interesante―y la pelinegra le guiño un ojo para después apurar el paso mientras Obito se quedaba perplejo. Kakashi más al frente endureció la mirada._

 _Después de un rato llegaron al lugar y fueron divididos en grupos según Nakamura lo consideró mejor. Las explosiones empezaron a escucharse con fuerza por todo el lugar. El equipo de distracción había empezado su trabajo. Corrieron tan rápido, perdiéndose entre las sombras, hasta llegar a donde debería estar el líder de toda la organización._

― _Por lo visto, algo de escoria logro llegar hasta aquí―era una mujer pelirroja con ojos rojos sentada en una especie de trono―. Mátenlos―le dijo a otros dos tipos de cabellos blancos y ojos grises, por su apariencia parecían ser gemelos. Los dos sonrieron de manera sádica desvainando sus katanas. Obito detuvo un ataque con su kunai, respiró profundo y dejo salir una ráfaga de fuego azulado de su boca. Ambos se desplegaron con rapidez. Uchiha observó los sellos de mano que estaba empezando a hacer Makoto. Se movió con rapidez y tomo del brazo tanto a Rin como a Kakashi obligándolos a saltar._

― _¿Por qué?―preguntó Rin, pero se calló al ver la especie de ola de tierra que empezó a arrasar con todo._

 _Uchiha se separó de sus compañeros de equipo―Katon: Jigoku no hi jutsu―los escombros que estaban cayendo sobre ellos quedaron hechos polvo ante el fuego azulado. Los tres se reagruparon con el líder de la misión―. Eso fue idiota―regañó el pelinegro._

 _Nakamura sonrió levemente―. Olvide que ellos no han luchado a mi lado, de cualquier forma los vas a proteger, ¿no? ―Makoto volvió a poner un rostro serio al ver aparecer de entre los escombros a los otros tres― Rin, a la retaguardia, Kakashi a mi izquierda y Obito a mi derecha―todos se acomodaron según las indicaciones de este._

 _La pelirroja tenía el ceño fruncido―. Suficiente de esta estupidez, ustedes morirán. ¡Lo que el mundo necesita es guerra! Y yo se lo daré―ella sonrió de lado y haló su mano con fuerza. Obito abrió los ojos al sentir como su cuerpo salía disparado "¡¿Hilos de chakra?!" Su cuerpo se estrelló con fuerza contra unas columnas._

― _¡Obito!―Rin gritó preocupada._

 _Kakashi quería ir detrás del otro, pero se encontraba peleando con uno de esos tipos de las katanas. El otro estaba luchando contra Makoto, la mujer estaba sonriendo divertida mientras empezaba a caminar―. Ustedes son patéticos se preocupan por insectos débiles._

― _¡Te equivocas, bruja!―Obito lanzó unas kunais que fueron esquivados con facilidad. Su sharingan estaba activado, vio los hilos en las manos de la tipa que en realidad era cabello reforzado con chakra. Ella los envió tras él y cuando sintió como se amarraban a su cuerpo y era halado contra la mujer que sostenía una espada en su mano derecha con la clara intención de apuñalarlo, dejo que la descarga eléctrica viajara a través de los hilos de chakra, la tipa cayo de rodilla al suelo aturdida y Uchiha fue liberado. Con rapidez sacó un kunai y se impulsó con toda su fuerza hasta clavarlo con fuerza en el lado derecho del hombro de la mujer._

― _¡Señora!―Obito se giró con rapidez para ir a ayudar a sus compañeros, pero tanto Kakashi como Makoto aprovecharon el aturdimiento de los gemelos apuñándolos. Hatake con un chidori y Makoto con un kunai._

 _Obito suspiró relajado acercándose donde sus compañeros―. ¡¿En verdad creen que me matarían tan fácil?!―sintió el aliento de la tipa detrás suyo. El cabello de la pelirroja se amarró con fuerza a su cuerpo, Obito sintió como su piel era cortada. Otra vez mandó una corriente eléctrica a través de ellos pero no sucedió nada―. Mocoso, no creas que caeré dos veces en la misma, debiste matarme cuando pudiste._

 _Escupió algo de sangre cuando su cuerpo fue liberado. Makoto había golpeado a la mujer y Kakashi lo estaba sosteniendo hasta dejarlo al lado de Rin―. No te atrevas a volver a tocarlo―Hatake lucía serio y había formado otro chidori._

― _Kakashi…―susurró el pelinegro._

 _La mujer se puso de pie tambaleante para después empezar a reír―. Así que amor… ¿He?―la de ojos rojos lamió algo de sangre que se escapaba por la comisura de su boca, llevó las manos a su cabeza y arrancó su cabello con fuerza―. Entonces me llevaré a eso que amas, ¿acaso no saben que los ninjas no pueden amar?―la mujer apareció de manera repentina en frente de Obito, el de ojos negros apenas tuvo tiempo de empujar a Rin cuando vio los miles de cabellos alzarse sobre él. Eso era un ataúd, no había lugar a donde correr. Todo paso en cuestión de segundos, un cuerpo lo rodeó entre sus brazos… Obito abrió los ojos que se empezaban a llenar con lágrimas al ver el cuerpo sobre él. No fue consciente de como la mujer era asesinada ni como el hilo en meñique empezaba a desaparecer._

― _No deberías llorar―escuchó el susurro forzado en su oído._

 _Obito sintió un nudo en su estómago y como las lágrimas empezaban a caer con fuerza de sus ojos―. ¿Por qué?..._

 _El otro sonrió―. Porque…_

* * *

Obito abrió los ojos con pereza y se incorporó en su cama con pesadez. Otra vez había soñado con eso… Se limpió las lágrimas que tenía en el rostro y observó su habitación solitaria. Dejó salir un bostezo y se puso de pie. Sin querer su vista viajó a su mano buscando el hilo rojo que sabía que ya no estaba, extrañaba a Kakashi… Negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a tomar un baño para después hacer un desayuno para uno.

Después de comer fue a la floristería y compró dos ramos de flores. Con calma se dirigió al monumento de los caídos. Ya habían pasado once años desde ese entonces, pero seguía sin poder olvidarlo, en realidad sabía que nunca lo haría. Eso había marcado un antes y un después de todo. Puso un ramo enfrente del monumento de los caídos y se mantuvo observando la roca por varios minutos, manteniendo una conversación silenciosa. Después de un rato se dio la vuelta y se detuvo frente a la pequeña tumba donde sabía descansaba Hatake. Depositó el ramo e hizo una pequeña oración, sonrió levemente y se dispuso a marcharse a su hogar.

Se quitó los zapatos al llegar a su casa, frunció el ceño dirigiéndose a la cocina al escuchar las ollas siendo hurgadas. Cualquier pensamiento murió al ser empujado contra la mesa de la cocina―.¡Con un demonio, Kakashi, apenas acabas de llegar de la misión!

Obito apenas y retuvo el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo al sentir la lengua de Kakashi paseándose por su cuello―. ¿Y eso es un impedimento por qué?...―preguntó de manera perezosa. La voz del peliplata era ronca y suave.

Concéntrate, Obito, concéntrate. Uchiha suspiró levemente al sentir como Kakashi empezaba a darle pequeños mordiscos a su cuello mientras sus manos empezaban a manosear su trasero―. Porque estás sudado, porque hace menos de un minuto estabas buscando comida por lo que seguro tienes hambre, porque ni siquiera hemos hablado―Kakashi ni siquiera hizo el intento de separarse, simplemente siguió besando a Obito y este ya no pudo negar que él también lo quería.

Sus lenguas se enredaron la una con la otra, Kakashi mordió levemente el labio de Obito antes de separarse―.Me encanta cómo se siente tu perforación en la lengua, desde que la vi por primera vez quería saber cómo se sentía besarte―Hatake tenía una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se relamía los labios.

Las mejillas de Obito estaban sonrojadas―. Quieres callarte, pervertido―Uchiha le había tapado la boca con las manos, pero las retiró al sentir la lengua de Kakashi lamiendo la palma de su mano.

Hatake sonrió levemente tomando a Obito del trasero, el de ojos negros enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del más alto. Kakashi llegó junto a Obito a la habitación que ambos compartían, dejo a Obito sobre la cama y se quitó la camisa. La ropa iba desapareciendo de poco a poco. Los labios de Kakashi se perdieron tantas veces sobre la piel de Obito y aun así sentía que no había probado suficiente. El pelinegro arqueó la espalda al sentir un dedo introduciéndose en su ano y la boca del otro sobre uno de sus pezones.

Uchiha gimió levemente al sentir como Kakashi entraba en él después de prepararlo. Esa no era la primera vez que hacían el amor, pero cada vez que lo hacían seguían sintiendo lo mismo―.Obito, estás tan caliente y estrecho―la voz de Kakashi era solo un vaho en los oídos de Obito.

El pelinegro suspiró levemente al sentir como Hatake iba aumentando el ritmo de las penetraciones. Sus ojos se tornaron llorosos al sentir como el orgasmo estaba cerca―. Te amo, Kakashi―se mordió el labio y entrecerró los ojos al sentir la presión en su vientre bajo y el escalofrío característico de un orgasmo.

Kakashi no tardó mucho en llegar al orgasmo gracias a la visión de Obito. El peliplata abrazó con fuerza a Obito contra él―. Yo también te amo―y Kakashi sonrió con la dulzura que solo le mostraba a él.

* * *

 _Kakashi estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre Obito para protegerlo―. Cuídalo, él te ama―Makoto sonrió levemente antes de cubrir a Obito. Kakashi aprovechó la oportunidad para atravesar a la mujer con un chidori._

 _El peliplata se encaminó a donde Obito lloraba sobre el cuerpo de un moribundo Nakamura―.¿Por qué?―preguntó Uchiha._

 _Makoto sonrió―. Porque eres como mi tonto hermano menor y realmente quiero que seas feliz. ¿Podrías cuidar de la abuela?―Obito asintió tembloroso y al parecer eso fue lo único que necesitaba el de ojos verdes para cerrar los ojos en paz._

* * *

Obito se encontraba haciendo la cena mientras Kakashi lo observaba de reojo―. Oye, Obito, estaba pensando, ¿por qué ya no puedes ver el hilo?―Uchiha se detuvo y sonrió levemente.

―Según lo que me dijo la abuela Kagome, fue porque en ese momento ambos entendimos nuestros sentimientos―explicó con algo de bochorno sintiendo sus mejillas coloreadas.

Hatake sonrió mientras se ponía de pie―.Mmm ya veo, ¿por qué no seguimos entendiendo nuestros sentimientos?―Kakashi lo abrazo por detrás apoyando su barbilla contra la cabeza del ojinegro.

―¡Atrás, pervertido! Estoy cocinando―lo señaló con el ceño fruncido―deja de leer esos libros sucios, idiota, no sé cómo sigo contigo―murmuró levemente mientras cocinando―. Hoy fui a ver a tu padre, seguro que se debe preguntar como hago para aguantarte.

Kakashi suspiró derrotado―. Pero es que lo de ser jounin sensei me quita mucho tiempo―el de cabello plateado tenía una mueca casi infantil en el rostro.

Obito rodó los ojos y apagó el fuego para después lanzarse sobre Kakashi para besarlo.

" _Hey Kakashi, ya no necesitó ningún hilo rojo para saber que te amo."_

* * *

 _Por fin, el fin de esta historia :) rara y todo, pero espero les haya gustado. Yo me siento particularmente feliz de haber terminado un trabajo. Además que por este proyecto fue que nació la idea de hacer una grupo en el que ya casi somos 50 personas. Lindo, ¿no? Tal vez... después le haga un Extra a este fic acerca de los sentimiento de Kakashi. Espero les haya gustado._

 ** _Nanami off~_**


	9. Chapter 9

Hola! Por fin estoy aquí con lo que prometí :D El extra~

 **Advertencias:** contenido yaoi [chico x chico]

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo la historia.

Disfruten~

* * *

" _ **Despertar"**_

Obito tenía el rostro enterrado entre sus piernas. Ir al funeral había sido horrible, pero venir cargando el cuerpo inerte de su sensei había sido peor. Seguía siendo el mismo de antes, seguía llorando por cualquier cosa, aunque lo que había pasado no era cualquier cosa. Había perdido a su… maestro, ciertamente, pero Makoto había sido algo diferente, casi se sentía como un molesto hermano mayor al que le gustaba fastidiarle la vida. La primera persona que había visto potencial en él, en el paria de los Uchiha. Se mordió los labios al sentir una opresión en el pecho. Todo eso había sido su culpa.

―Deberías dejar de culparte por algo como esto―apretó sus piernas, no quería levantar el rostro―. Estoy hablando contigo, mocoso―Obito alzó la cabeza al sentir el golpe con un bastón. Desvió el rostro avergonzado al encontrarse con la mirada cansada de Kagome.

―Lo siento― fue lo único que salió de su garganta. Se sorprendió un poco al sentir como la mujer se sentó a su lado.

Un suspiro abandono los labios de la anciana―. Obito, deja de culparte, ese malagradecido nieto mío pudo haber hecho muchas cosas, ¿no crees? –la mujer alzo la vista al cielo completamente oscuro y lleno de estrellas.

Obito se sintió perdido y angustiado―. ¡Makoto―sensei nunca se suicidaría! Él no haría algo como eso…

La mujer suspiró abatida―. No digo que lo hiciera, solo que su cuerpo y su alma lo traicionaron, tal vez todo fue inconscientemente, o tal vez solo debía pasar.

El silencio reino por unos minutos. Estaban sentados en el campo de entrenamiento al que iba antes con Nakamura. El viento hacia un sonido suave cuando rozaba las ramas de los árboles. Un tipo de arrullo para el corazón de Obito.

―Ahora lo que nos queda es sonreír, ¿no?― Obito mostro una sonrisa enorme igual que la anciana; sin embargo ambos pretendían ignorar las lágrimas que corrían por sus rostros.

* * *

El pelinegro dejo salir el aire que llevaba reteniendo en sus pulmones. El ambiente estaba frio, pero era algo normal tomando en cuenta que era de madrugada. Se la había pasado divagando por todo el día, el peso de la muerte seguía sobre su corazón; sin embargo, ya no era tan insoportable después de hablar con la anciana Kagome. Había ido a dejar a la mujer a su casa y posteriormente se la había pasado caminando por la desolada aldea. Era normal que las personas estuvieran en sus casas durmiendo, esa era una aldea ninja, las personas morían a diario. Apretó sus puños y se dirigió a paso lento al cementerio.

Llegó a paso calmado enfrente de la tumba y la observo por un rato en silencio―. Espero que este bien, sensei, aunque no dudo que lo este. Me convertiré en el mejor Hokage, seré más fuerte que todos y los protegeré con mi vida… ¡Es una promesa!―le dio una última mirada a la lápida para después darse la vuelta y tomar rumbo a su casa. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin dormir y ya estaba cansado, demasiado cansado.

Se detuvo al ver la figura parecida confundiéndose entre las sombras del lugar, su mirada fue a parar a su mano, el hilo ya no se veía. Era cierto, la conmoción lo había hecho olvidarse del hilo, ¿Qué significaba? ¿Acaso Kakashi y él simplemente no estaban hechos el uno para el otro? El recuerdo de su maestro asalto su mente y a paso decidido se dirigió dónde Hatake.

Antes de poder decir algo el de la máscara se le adelanto ―. Esta es la tumba de mi padre―Obito observó la pequeña piedra, sin nombre ni algo para identificarlo―. Ni siquiera le dieron un lugar con los demás ninjas.

La mirada de Uchiha se entristeció―. Kakashi…

Kakashi se giró a verlo, su mirada era tan profunda―. En aquel momento no lo entendía, llegue a detestar muchas veces a mi padre porque me había dejado solo. Rechacé la idea de tener emociones, no quería terminar igual que él―Hatake le dio una mirada de soslayo a la tumba, había tantos sentimientos ocultos en su mirada. El pelinegro se sintió cohibido con ello―. Realmente me parecías fastidioso, siempre mostrando tus sentimientos de una manera despreocupada como si no te importara que las personas pudieran lastimarte.

El pelinegro hizo un puchero, pero no lo detuvo, en verdad parecía que Kakashi necesitaba desahogarse, al parecer lo llevaba guardando por mucho tiempo―. Pero, aquella vez en la que me salvaste en la cueva aun con riesgo de morir, cuando pensé que estuviste muerto, sentí como si hubiera perdido algo demasiado importante, casi como si hubiera perdido a mi otra mitad…― el peligris lo observó intensamente.

Obito abrió los ojos sorprendido, la lengua se le trabo y sintió la boca seca, ¿Kakashi estaba…? Dio unos pasos hacia atrás algo aturdido. La mirada de Kakashi pareció resignada por un momento, un dolor dulce―. Entiendo que no me puedas corresponder, debe ser raro, ¿no? Una relación homosexual no es lo que buscas… Ni tampoco creo ser lo que necesitas, ni a quien amas y...―Kakashi parecía conforme con la situación, casi parecía que lo veía venir.

Obito se enojó, lo suficiente para sentir el impulso de llamarlo por el sobrenombre de antes―. ¡Cállate, Bakakashi! No digas cosas que yo no he dicho… ¡Estamos conectados! Por el hilo rojo del destino, por más cursi que suena es la verdad― Obito sentía su rostro enrojecer con cada palabra; además que no estaba plenamente consciente de lo que estaba diciendo por los nervios―. La abuela Kagome me hizo verlo desde que tenía 12 años y yo no necesito ver ese hilo para… para… ¡Con un demonio, te amo!―expuso frustrado consigo mismo por no saber cómo explicarse; además que el calor enorme que sentía en el rostro era inquietante.

Y Kakashi se acercó con una sonrisa que nunca le había visto antes, ojos cerrados y expresión libre de preocupaciones―. Me alegra escuchar eso, así que… ¿Te gustaría dormir conmigo hoy?

La cara de Obito explotó en rojo―. ¡Eres un maldito pervertido!―el adolescente lo señaló acusatoriamente.

Hatake parecía realmente divertido con la situación―. Dije dormir, Obito, que tú hayas pensado algo más es otra cosa―el peligris se alzó de hombros y se dio la espalda agachándose un poco―. Sube.

―¿Qué?

Kakashi se irguió de nuevo y le dio una mirada seria―. No has dormido por días, ni has comido nada, tu cuerpo está cansado―el de la máscara tomo la posición inicial de antes―. Además, así son las parejas, ¿no? Se deben cuidar entre ellas.

Obito sonrió levemente al ver el rojo en las orejas de Kakashi y tomando un impulso se abalanzo sobre la espalda de Kakashi que apenas y se pudo acomodar con él encima. Pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del más alto y sonrió, se sentía cálido. Cerró los ojos sintiendo el frío desordenar sus cabellos. Los pasos de Kakashi eran calmados y suaves provocando un eco leve contra el suelo, realmente a ninguno de los dos les importaba si los veían de esa manera―. Oye, ¿Kakashi?―preguntó en un susurro. El peligris hizo un sonido de afirmación por lo que continúo―. ¿Tú también sientes como si nuestros corazones estuvieran más juntos? ―preguntó adormilado, sintiendo el repiqueteo del corazón de Kakashi contra su pecho.

―Supongo que es normal, después de todo los dos estamos destinados a estar juntos―y Obito se quedó completamente dormido.

* * *

Uchiha se despertó desorientado, el ruido lo había levantado de inmediato. Analizó la cama en la que estaba durmiendo y casi le dio un ataque de pánico al notar que esa no era su casa. Se puso de pie con rapidez y salió por la puerta de la habitación.

Se encontró con los rostros sorprendidos de Rin, Asuma, Gai y Kurenai; además de la sonrisita maliciosa por parte de Anko y la mirada cansada de Kakashi―. Nosotros preocupados porque llevamos días sin verte y estás en la casa de Kakashi en ropa interior, bonito escenario―dijo la muchacha.

Estupefacto bajo la mirada y se encontró vistiendo solo una camisa que no era suya y ropa interior. La cara se le calentó, busco con la mirada a Kakashi quien ojeaba distraídamente su libro naranja―. Oh bueno, Kakashi, por fin has marcado a tu hembra, huele a ti por todas partes, supongo que ya no será necesario seguirlo de nuevo―y Obito noto al perro amargado de la última.

Un tic se le formó en la ceja―. ¿Tú me seguías?...

Mitarashi empezó a empujar a los todavía estupefactos cuatro presentes―. Es hora de irnos, por lo visto habrá pelea de pareja, nos vemos―y cerró la puerta detrás de ella al salir.

Kakashi miró feo a Pakkun hasta que el animal desapareció en una bomba de humo―. Bueno, verás…

Obito suspiró resignado para después tragar grueso. Bajó la máscara de Kakashi con agilidad y le plantó un beso torpe en los labios, acción que dejo descolocado al otro―. No es necesario que lo hagas otra vez.

Hatake asintió todavía algo atontado―. Deberíamos ir a dormir de nuevo, tengo sueño todavía.

Los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a la cama y se dejaron caer sobre ella. Kakashi abrazó a Obito y así se quedaron dormidos. Esa fue una de las primeras veces en las que durmieron juntos y por más sencillo que fuera el acto, se sintió increíblemente correcto.

" _Oye, Obito, no necesito ver un hilo rojo para saber que te amo."_

* * *

 _Gracias por terminar de leer! No sé, me quedo muy dulzón? xDDD joder esta pareja me saca lo sensible :'v Como siempre los invito al grupo KakaObi, link en mi profile uwu Muchas gracias por su apoyo a lo largo de la historia! Los amo ^^_

 ** _Nanami off~_**


End file.
